Gaming King
by Ciruno
Summary: This is the chronicle of how the strongest man in existence came to be. Or at least how that liar converted all his deceitful words and lies into truth. Someone becoming strong from their weak state upon a time in their life before everything began. This is the Gaming King's story. Contains spoilers for anime-watchers. Gamer!King Powers. Hiatus end. But may still be busy or slow
1. Chapter 1

**So anyone who knows One Punch Man has to have heard of the anime for it. And anyone who knows it could've heard that the RAW demo for episode 1, which is unfinished, is out right?**

 **Well yeah time to give my tribute and GASP it's not a crossover! Well it is. But it'll be OPM Centric. With a few minor crossovers.. Posting the first chapter now. Please leave your reviews by the end. May the Gaming King, King, unlock his Gaming powers and become powerful.**

 **I don't even own the idea in here. I only own the fanfiction, not anything else.**

 **Oh and of course I'll work on my other projects... I promise.**

* * *

 **Setup...**

"Do you need help mam?"

Despite the heavy downpour my voice was heard by the old lady. It was a booming voice that would've gotten anyone's attention. Even with the rain outside I'm sure this this old frail lady heard me too. I'm confident that even if there was a crowd around us and I was far away from her I'd still get her attention.

Naturally, the elder woman turned around seemingly moved by the fact that a stranger she never met would help her bring her groceries up. Only to be surprised when she saw the speaker. But that quickly gave way into recognition and then joy. Makes sense. She wasn't expecting a hero to show up and help a meek elderly. Even if I did look intimidating I'm sure she recognized me as the great hero-

"Why young boy I would appreciate that," Or maybe she just doesn't recognize me and was surprised by my appearance but after realizing I was offering to help she was thankful. That could be an option. She might've assumed that if I was a thief I could've just stolen from her from the start. I doubt that theory at least. I'm still betting on the fact that she recognized my face though. "You're King aren't you?"

I was right. Everyone knows who I am once they see my face. That's why I usually wear hoods when I go outside. I rather appear to be an awkward guy, which I am, than some really popular hero. Otherwise I won't be able to do anything, or buy games. Being a hero is hard after all.

"Why yes I would like some help!" I took the two bags of groceries she was holding and lifted them. They're a bit heavy but nothing I can't carry. I don't work out too much but I'm at least on the level that I could help out with these kinds of tasks. If a granny struggles with something like this it would be pitiful if I can't lift them. "Thank you Mister King! You're quite a helpful hero!"

What a good way to put it.

As we entered the lobby I quickly followed, more than a little glad that I'm not being soaked by the rain anymore. It was a pretty long way up and would've been tiring for an old lady like her. But with me on her side, she didn't end up tired. Instead I'm the one panting as I reached the top. Five floors wasn't an easy height to climb. Just why do you live here Granny? If there are no elevators here it would be difficult for shopping you know.

Well I didn't really voice out my complaints. I just thought those in my mind as we climbed up. Or maybe that's just what I think. Maybe there's an elevator here somewhere that we skipped over. Not that I mind. I'm just here to help. Maybe this could be physical exercise for me. Helping out a person like this might take some effort but that's what heroes are supposed to do. Still... Having to deal with these long stairways and no assistance from others. I'm probably going to be the only few that helps out the elderly. Poor nana.

"Thank you so much dear!" She turned to me with a bright wrinkled smile. "It really means a lot for a youngster like you to help."

"Glad to be of service. I'm not doing it because I'm paid, I am a hero after all."

"Oh! Could you also give me an autograph?" An autograph? I thought she might knew me by title but I didn't know she was a fan. "My grandson is a big fan of yours. I'm sure he'll love it if I get him an autograph."

"Ah in that case, I can't possibly deny a fan."

"I only have this shopping list. Would it be alright?"

"It's fine. I can write my signature there." I took the piece of paper and pen that she brought out. I was already writing my name on it as she slowly unlocked her door. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Kakashi. To Kakashi Boruto, my dearest grandson. Thank you so much King."

Her eager voice. She really believes in heroes huh. Or was it because I helped her? Could be both now that I think about it.

I did this before so it was easy to write the King's signature. My handwriting was messy but I could just blame it on being cold under the rain. I was shivering slightly too. My jacket wasn't exactly waterproof since I was rushing when I left my apartment. I didn't bother to check the weather and ended up going outside in this kind of outfit. I'm thankful that it has a hood so I wasn't too wet.

At least I got the video game I wanted before it was sold out. All's well that ends well I suppose. I can go home soon after this.

"Here you go," I handed her the piece of paper having finished the autograph. I was almost smiling in the process. Why was I smiling despite being in a dark downpour? Maybe it's because of that game that I just brought. Maybe it's because I did my good deed for the day and helped someone. "Oh, I need to go now. Please take care of yourself."

"Thank you for the help again Young Hero. If only there were more people like you."

I'm _really hoping_ that there aren't people like me.

The moment her hand brushed the paper, a screen popped up in front of me.

 **Quest Alert! Objective completed!  
Help out Old Granny  
Completion Reward: 75 exp, increased relationship with granny, one happy King fan**

Oh right. This was the main reason why I'm happy. Because of this blue thing.

The blue screen that changes visibility depending on how hard I focus on it. Despite it popping up in front of me the granny didn't seem to notice it at all. It was invisible to everyone after all. Only I could see this weird screen. I wasn't even fazed by it this time. In fact I was expecting it.

Awhile ago it surprised me the first time it popped up. But I didn't show it. I was able to keep my composure and just stare at it. I do that to a lot of situations, most of them involving horrible monsters. It was a daily thing for me. This one was just another thing I have to ignore and be... King-esque. A natural ability I unlocked by myself.

Anyway we're getting off topic. This thing here? This is what got my attention.

This 'notification screen' that showed the quest I just finished. The quest that I accepted earlier. A quest that only appears in video games. Something that should not form in real life since I don't have any supernatural power at all.

How to explain this simply... I became a Game Character. The main character of a game.

I could see quests and levels from other people. I could see my own HUD showcasing my health, mana and stamina alongside a few more features. This wasn't a dream or me finally breaking down. I tried pinching myself and I didn't wake up. I was still able to think rationally. This was reality. I have unlocked something bizarre and strange.

I have become a video game character and I can now accept quests.

I finished a quest and I got experience and some other rewards.

"Thank you again Mister King," She smiled at me with that face again when I gave her the groceries. She really means it huh. Sakura Inou. Level 4. "It's not everyday that people helps an old lady."

"It's no problem at all." I said turning away preparing to step down the stairs. "It's our task as heroes after all."

Yeah bullshit. Everyone's just doing it for publicity or their image. All the heroes I see aren't really true heroes. They're doing everything for a reason after all. For publicity, for money, or to get more money. I haven't seen a single person do it selflessly. Or am I just being a conceited bastard and discriminately hating all heroes just because I'm not a great one? What am I even thinking today. The gloomy weather is making me gloomy.

I sighed as I stepped off the trains, out of my cover and into the rain. Freaking cold... I need to get home soon. I don't think I can catch the bus. It's easier to walk anyway. Alleys filled with shortcuts aren't scary at all if you're King.

"Why am I thinking about all those stuff anyway..." I muttered barely hearing myself over the downpour. "I should be thinking about my new power..."

That's right. My power. I could only call it a power

Right now I'm a video game character that unlocks experience and rewards from doing quests. That was a simple one. A simple one of helping a granny get up the stairs with her groceries. You could say I could've become a main character but that's just silly. There's a lot of people more powerful than me and more fitting for the title "Main Character." Regardless I unlocked this power somehow. A weird power that could mean so much.

But there is something I want to check on it...

 _"Status Window,"_ I almost said that as a whisper. The moment I finished speaking it popped out. That same blue window from before, displaying my stats. "Huh. Looks like it does work."

Earlier I brought it up by saying the word Status Window and Status Bar. But it seems I could also summon it with just a whisper. It shocked me earlier but I got used to it pretty quickly. Maybe I just need to think about it in the end. Now let's see...

 _ **Primary Title - The Gamer  
Secondary Title - None  
Tertiary Title - None  
King  
75/500**_

 _ **Points - 5**_  
 _ **Level - 4**_  
 _ **HP - 100**_  
 _ **MP - 100**_  
 _ **HPR - 5 per minute**_  
 _ **MPR - 1 per minute**_  
 _ **Str - 6**_  
 _ **Vit - 8**_  
 _ **Dex - 10**_  
 _ **Int - 12**_  
 _ **Wis - 8**_  
 _ **Luk - 5**_

Numerous titles. It shows my health bar and mana bar. My rate of recovery is also there alongside the points I could use. My level is right there too. Compared to everyone else, I'm the same. I have a slightly different set of stats since they're varied. But they're all Level 3s, 4s and 5s. Basically right now I'm a normal person despite this strange thing that happened to me.

I haven't spotted any heroes yet but I bet they would be higher than me since I'm just an average person.

This strange power but it's not anything else. I'm sure it's a power now. What else would it be if it's not lunacy or a dream? If it's either of the two I don't mind continuing since there's nothing I can do for those. I can only keep going with this kind of thing. Right now I unlocked these powers. I have to see how far and what they can do.

But how? How did I unlock it?

Did I become a monster because I play too much video games? I did unlock it when I brought that video game from the store. The moment I paid for it. Was it because I brought too many games? Could I count as a monster now? I don't feel any rabid thoughts or anything like that so I doubt that... But then again maybe I've already gone insane and I'm thinking calmly while I'm in a rampage.

I'm just thinking too much about this. I never think too much about these. Usually I would just focus on games. Was this part of my power? Or am I just that thrilled and weirded out by this idea.

Eh whatever. I better get home before I get sick. Or this game gets wet. That was the reason why I was outside anyway. To buy this game. Let's just get home before anything else happened.

 **A skill has been created through a special action. Due to being under cold temperatures for a long time the ability _'Cold Resist'_ has been created - _The cold never bothered me anyway_**

A Status Effect has been acquired. Cold [Light]. Will last for three days but lasting time could be affected. Causes sneezing and mild discomfort

... Sigh. Such misfortune...

"ACHOO!" ...

Home. Warm warm home.

It's sooo warm inside compared to the cold weather outside. The cold cold outside world that douses you and make you gloomy. The slippery wet floors that'll make you slip and bang your head onto steel doors. Steel doors that makes you shout in pain and rub your head as you looked at the 30 damage you lost from slipping at a bad angle...

That's right I took damage but I didn't black out. There wasn't even a bruise or a wound. No one saw that event either but even if they did I doubt that would've affected my reputation. Regardless now I'm safe and in my home just warming up... Thank you creators or heaters and air conditioning. If it weren't for these great works I would be suffering. I pray and thank you greatly for these warm creations.

Now here I am sitting while eating Ramen and watching the TV while being heated up. Also listening to the news for any important information while checking the cell phone that the Heroes Association gave me. It's just a typical day under a cold weather. A completely normal day to spend inside your house and just play a brand new video game.

Yeah no.

Under no circumstances will a person ignore the power that they just unlocked right now. Unless for some reason they refuse to acknowledge it or know its drawbacks. But again, doubtful. This doesn't seem like the type of thing that would slowly sap my life or turn me into a corpse if I use it too much. Even if I don't know any drawbacks testing out my ability now would find the pros and cons. And that's always a good idea.

Now that I'm alone this is the perfect opportunity to test it out. I can do anything I want...

That's right.. I have several choices right now.

 ** _1\. Play Video Games_**

 **2\. Interact with my Video Game powers**

 **3\. Do nothing (Don't pick this, this option is for lazy weaklings who require sleep)**

 **4\. Go outside and save someone from a monster to fulfill a quest that pops out (Hell nooooo)**

Now which option seems like the best one? Well anyone with a brain would know. Even someone without one would make the right choice here by instinct. Well, probably. Why am I thinking too much of this?

As a person who's been meaning to discover powers, this is something that I have been dreaming about. I finally have a power. A bizzare power that I need to experiment with.

Of course I didn't expect it to be this weird. I would've preferred if I developed the capability to use magic, telekinesis or just be super strong and fast. But then again I can't be picky. Beggars can't be choosers. This seems like an ability that would fit me anyway. Gamer... Really really weird. But if I could really level up like a game character...

Well first I need to explore it and find out all the pros and cons.

I already checked Status Window Earlier. If I'm really a video game character then I'd actually have things such as inventory, settings, and save data. Then again if I have an ability like that I'll be pretty broken. I'll be completely unable to die. I can just restart and continue from where I left off... That would be amazing.

"Save Data!" I shouted that command out pretty loudly. But if it's like before then all I need is my voice to summon that blue screen. "... Load Data!.. Data!"

But nothing happened... With those words there wasn't even a flicker of something. Not even the sound of a loading screen. There was no data showing up. Nothing.

Well that was worth a shot. If I had that it would almost be unfair heh. It'll be as if I'm in Time Loops, continuously restarting. Then again I can't complain. I need to explore a bit more. Let's see...

 _"Character Screen!"_

Something popped out this time. A large blue screen displaying a few tabs. Displayed on the center of that blue screen is an image of me wearing my current outfit. Describing each clothing with detail and the stats they give. Comfort and fashion? Really? These traits are recorded? I'm just wearing normal clothes there's supposed to be nothing special about them.

But looking at the screen... I could see a few tabs. Character Screen is the one I'm on right now. There's the Status Window that I accessed earlier. There's also a few more tabs labelled Ability List, Inventory, Reputation Bar and Notifications.

 _"Ability List."_

I muttered that word before I even realized it. The moment I did a blue screen popped out took 'Character Screen's' Place. A small one with a different color set and different content compared to the previous screen. I was a bit surprised at what popped out. Four abilities have shown up, organized with little icons and titles. It really did look like something out of a video game. Showcasing all my abilities. I can't properly describe it but I like it.

 _ **Ability List of King:  
Gamer's Body LV MAX  
Gamer's Mind LV MAX  
Gaming LV Max  
Cold Resist LV 2**_

Huh...

The last two abilities made sense. I was a gamer, so naturally I played a lot of games. I mastered a lot of techniques in gaming and I got a lot of awards. I probably shouldn've noticed this earlier though. Cold Resist on the other hand I unlocked just awhile ago because of the cold weather. Even levelling it up. It was a bizarre ability but I remember when I got it. Excessive exposure to cold. I really unlocked a special ability that way.

But what about these two? What about these two abilities I never heard of before? I unlocked both before everything else it seems. Or are they just high priority because the Level is Max? Maybe if I tap the titles- ah. There we go. A small description

 _ **Gamer's Body (Passive) LV Max  
Grants a body that allows the user to live life like a Game. After sleeping recovers HP, MP depending on how long one sleeps. Also recovers from most status ailments**_

 _ **Gamer's Mind (Passive) LV Max**_  
 _ **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants Immunity to psychological status effects. May even resist certain attacks and effects this way.**_

These two special passives... To live my life like a game and to think things logically and calmly... Now I understand. It made perfect sense after all. The reason why I was so calm instead of panicking. Instead of freaking out and becoming overloaded with information. Instead of becoming insane or thinking I'm in a dream. Anyone in my place- no. If I didn't have these abilities I would've been much more bothered but I doubt I would go insane without it. Still, this ability makes sense.

That would explain why my forehead looked okay when I banged my head. I should've fallen unconscious or end up with a migraine because of that impact. Instead it only hurt for a short amount of time. Even right now I could still see my health with the small damage to it. Slowly healing... It's almost fully healed now.

Looking back at it, my intelligence is pretty high for some reason. And I'm sure it's not because I'm an Academic Genius. I'm only above average at best. Or was it based on my knowledge about video games? Is this the effect? Or does it just meshes well with each other? High intelligence and the Gamer's Mind.

My intelligence was actually only in the norms. It's only high compared to my other traits, minus dexterity. Remembering how certain people had average levels, would they have same stats as me? Would they have varying traits depending on how smart they are? I can't be sure but I can at least guess that physical stats are higher for well people that are physically fit. Geniuses would probably have higher intelligence or wisdom. Makes sense that way

Hmm... I only unlocked this power earlier when I brought that game. Staring at this game now it just looks like a regular video game. Or is there something up with it? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it now that I look at it. I guess it really was an award for becoming a god of gaming. A power that came out of nowhere.

Well then... Let's think up of a few facts about this power of mine.

 ** _\- I unlocked this ability when I brought that game  
\- No one else could see my screens and only I could interact with them  
\- My body is literally of a video game character's and when I slipped earlier, hp was lost  
\- I could gain exp and unlock skill points  
\- Quests are randomly given. At least that's what I'm assuming since I only had one. It might be influenced by the area around me (Assumed)  
\- The average Level is Level 4 for an adult my age, sometimes 3. Anything lower is typically a teenager or a kid. A baby is Level 1  
\- I could see other people's Levels and stats if I see their face at a good angle but some are hidden (typically heroes)_**

All of those factors are what I have. Maybe I'll update this list of facts as time passes. It makes sense. I need to add the ability list there anyway alongside the status screen. But looking back at my ability list, there sure a lot. Well four is a small number but the benefits outweigh the limit. Quality over quantity I mean. Just two of these abilities are absurdly powerful. While the other two are... well I guess they'll be useful.

I just have to think of how to unlock more abilities. Gaming is clearly by playing games. Cold Resist on the other hand was exposure to cold. So how do I gain other abilities? No wait. I should check out the other ones first. Inventory, Reputation Bar and Notifications.

"Wow," I muttered as the blue screen shifted in front of me. The list of abilities now replaced by a small column of empty space. The inventory bar really is an inventory. Just like how the Archer Class is really made out of Archers. Not that I was expecting anything else. It really is the inventory screen of a typical rpg game. But if it is let's see... I grasp the video game I had earlier and - "Ah?"

The video game is now on my inventory. A 3-D model of it. The video game was gone from my hands and it was now on the screen. Yup. It wasn't a trick or anything. It was just there.

Tapping the object on my inventory showed the choices "Use, Swap Position, Take out, Drop.". The option to click use was greyed out as if I'm unable to use it. Which makes sense. You need a video game console to use a video game. Does it work like RPGs that I have to get close to something I'm about to use it on in order to use it? Either way a quick tap of take out quickly made the game pop out onto my hands. I could feel its texture as I looked at it.

Yup. Not hallucinating. I actually have some sort of hammerspace to hide my stuff.

Well after checking that I just tapped the Reputation Bar and the Notifications Screen. But there was currently nothing on either. Huh. Maybe just like the greyed out tabs I can't access them right now? Or are they just useless things? Well maybe I need to level up or finish a tutorial or something heh-

A flash of thunder. A very loud sound and a bright flash.

Normally that would've made me jump or freeze. I wasn't even fazed by it this time. Gamer's Mind effect? Or was it because I was focusing on my stats? No. I would've been more shocked if that was the case. So it must be one of the effects of Gamer's Mind.

But looking outside the window... It's been raining for awhile. Would M City be flooded if this continues? I wonder if this is just an event or if something is causing this. Could it be a monster? Then again they're more focused on destructive ways. I don't think they'll try something like this.

Yeah, I've seen monsters before. This is probably just Mother Nature crying for us. I shouldn't worry about it too much. I'm no scientist or weatherman after all. I might be a hero in title but I'm not even a great one. With my job and position as one of the top strongest, I have a very high chance of dying.

A lot of things to think about. Somehow I feel mentally tired as this day continues. Maybe I should just sleep for now. My mental capacity is being exhausted by something like this. Or maybe it's the cold. It could be that too. Am I getting an illness? No. Without a doubt I have one.

But if I sleep maybe I'll just shake that off? Video game characters do that all the time right? Yeah, sleep sounds nice. Seems very beneficial. Yeah, I'm already on a couch anyway. I'm fine with just sleeping here. This is my place and I can do whatever I want. I'll just clean up the place tomorrow. But the blanket's all the way on the room. I'll need to get up and get it. I'm already comfy and I just want to sleep. Eh maybe I won't-

"ACHOO!... Yeah let's get that blanket."

It took me a minute to get to my room and fall onto the bed back first. Had to make sure the door is locked. Afterwards I just stared at the ceiling listening to the patter of the raindrops. Just thinking about all of this makes my head hurts. No, not really actually. It doesn't even hurt at all. Huh. It has to be Gamer's Mind...

Maybe I should put points on my wis or int and become a genius. Either one works. I didn't consider the difference between the two. I don't fully understand either yet anyway. But I'm sure if I boosted them I'll unlock something with Gamer's Mind. My physical stats would probably affect my Gamer's Body more.

 **A skill has been created through repeated special actions. Due to constantly looking at what you see, the ability 'Observe' has been created - _Watch and learn kid. Watch and learn..._**

Huh...

An ability to observe. Was it because I was looking around too much? Maybe that's the case. That's one clue on finding out more about abilities.

I should just sleep right now anyway. Maybe I can cure this cold that way. I close my eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the kind feedback! I appreciate all your words and responses! The faves and follows are greatly appreciated and being placed into multiple communities. Thank you! Well time to respond with a chapter and responses!**

Guest chapter 1 . Sep 21

 **\- Everyone loves King!**

The Another One chapter 1 . Sep 30

 **\- Either way I'm thankful that you're doing so! Stick around as long as you like!**

Lliono chapter 1 . Oct 4

 **\- The crossover makes way too much sense! After all your obsessions turns you into a monster**

knifeandko chapter 1 . Oct 4

 **\- Now now, King was actually useful at 'that' time right Webcomic readers? I'll keep it a secret but he'll become more useful soon!**

smoll Gcat chapter 1 . Oct 5

 **\- Thanks!**

Grave Wolf chapter 1 . Oct 5

 **\- Pffft, his luck couldn't possibly be that- ... *looks down* ... oh. Also I would PM you but you disabled PMs sooo... whoopsie**

bradwaj chapter 1 . Oct 10

 **\- Beat ya to it :p I kid I kid. Then again I thought this up ages ago too, let's say a year ago. And I hope you'll forgive me for my lateness~**

Zephyroths chapter 1 . Oct 10

 **\- The gaming King in fact! A much more powerful King!**

Mizu Ryujin chapter 1 . Oct 11

 **\- In that case I'll work harder on it! In fact here's a chapter!**

 **Anyway I'll respond to reviews like these, mostly on the top so that the chapter doesn't feel too long. As always sorry for late updates but that's kinda my style**

 **Now let's get on with the chapter and finish this damn tutorial! And well, go ahead and tell your thoughts of what style should King go for in the end.  
Glass cannon strength? All strength? All tank? Intelligence and wisdom? Or just pure luck? Then again I already have a set idea of how he's going to change. As always please leave reviews!**

* * *

 **Finish that Damn Tutorial Already**

 _'Observe, Observe, Observe, Observe,'_  
 **  
 _It's a glass window. It's still raining but not as heavy as before. It does provide a nice view of the outside world. It'll probably be cold to touch. Are you trying to look dramatic?_**

It's a table. A sturdy table where you eat your food and is currently very messy and filled with junk. You should consider cleaning this up. It might become infested if you don't clean up.

It's a wall. A wall of your room. Something that has no design right now in this particular corner. One section has a stain from a thrown cup. Are you looking for some secret entrance or something?

 _ **Observe has levelled up. Observe is now Level 6.**_

 _ **It's a Television showcasing a C-Class Hero taking part in a local baseball game. If their face is close enough you can see that their stats are focused on physical dexterity and vitality. Anyone else too far have barely visible level numbers. They seem to be having fun despite the rain**_

With a swing of my hand all the blue windows vanished. I already saw the level up bar five times. I didn't have to read the same dialogue again and again. And I almost memorized all the information from the objects I observed barring the TV anyway.

Level 6 already just by looking around the place. This observe ability is really... well as it says. Observe. I've only been playing around with this ability for half an hour and it's already Level 6. It's beginning to take more time to level up but the effect of it was the same. To describe whatever he's observing in a detailed fashion.

As it levelled up there seemed to be an increase on the amount of detail. By that I mean a sentence per three level ups. Or maybe it's because I'm observing the same things over and over again? Aside from that ability is there any other effect from this?

"Well it's not as if it's a bad ability anyway. A good ability to use to find out weaknesses," I said observing the lights once more. No changes. I've been doing this for awhile now. The moment I woke up a kind blue window alerted me of how I no longer have a cold.

Really. What a great reminder to wake you up. You have a power, but you can keep sleeping if you want. Then again I wasn't feeling drowsy either. In fact I felt alert and active. Must be Gamer's Mind. A very nifty ability. Just the ability of being able to think clearly. No, even half of this ability is incredibly useful already and helping me organize my thoughts. If this was a single power for someone they would be an impressive person. But add up so many more cool abilities and what do you get? A jack of all trades with a great mind and more.

"Well enough thinking, more experimenting," I just need to play a bit more before I can decide which attribute I should level up. " _StatusWindowCharacterScreenAbilityListInventory."_

With those words uttered quickly the three windows came to view. Instead of being in one tab they were all separated into multiple blue screens. The blue one that showed my stats yesterday floated on my left. The other one that shows all my abilities, including my newly acquired Observe ability. And the inventory to the right. It showed the exact same thing that I saw yesterday. There was also one new thing in that screen. There was a knife on my hand on where the Character Screen is.

I didn't even have to say a word as it vanished, reappearing in the small slot inside the inventory screen. Moving from my hand to the first slot. With a thought it popped back onto my hand by the hilt.

Observe, Inventory and Screens. Very useful. I can change the opacity too depending on how hard I focus on one thing. So mentally I can affect whether or not these things are translucent. I'm thankful for that. Otherwise if I level up while fighting someone I'm going to be blinded and struck down.

All of those I thought as I approached my Gamecube console. The knife was already in my inventory as I touch the console. If it worked on big objects I had to try it on big objects too. I wasn't expecting it to work, but when I touched it the purple console vanished.

A glance at the still open inventory screen confirmed that it was there. Well it wasn't such a big object so time to test it out some more. My hands aimed for my PS3 and X-

 _ **Warning - Strength is not enough to lift an item of this weight class. The weight would also exceed the maximum capacity of inventory**_

A max limit.

"So there really is a weight limit," I muttered. I could lift the console with my hands just fine but I didn't lift it too high since the cords and plugs were still attached. However I can't place it in my inventory with my ability huh. Is it because of the size or the weight only? Maybe both? Do I need some sort of bag to extend how much I can carry? Or is strength the only thing that's necessary?

Well I can think more of that later. I'll just have to check again with newer things. For now I'm satisfied. With a sigh I lower the console right beside the Wii and Xbox. The gamecube joined its fellow entertainment systems with a thought and I plop down towards my couch. I learned a lot of things today anyway. The multiple tab system, screen transparency, the inventory system and the weight limit. All of those were simple things but they helped me understand my ability more. I really am the player of this game.

 ** _\- There is an inventory system and it functions as an inventory. But there is a weight limit. Strength also defines how much you can carry  
\- Multiple tabs can be opened and the transparency can be adjusted with a thought.  
\- There are different ways to enhance my own stats. Not tested, simply a theory_**

Then there's also observe. Instead of having to make eye contact with someone I am able to identify their stats with just a look. Can't believe I didn't think too much of that. Oh. And my sickness is gone just by sleeping. That's a bright side.

 ** _\- Sleeping does cure a majority of ailments. It might also fully heal my health and mana_**

For now that'll be enough experimenting. I've been testing out my ability for awhile and I think it's time to award myself some well-deserved skill points. I turned off the screens and moved to my Status Window

Originally I was going to implement all my five points into dexterity, intelligence or wisdom. But then I decided to use up only four or three. It'll be better if I have spare skill points to allocate in case I need a certain stat to grow. A silly idea but it worked on my past games before. Once or twice. Besides, if I can keep doing quests like that Granny one, I should be able to level up. I just need... 425 more exp. That's around 6 more quests of that level. I should be fine. By just focusing on meager but safe quests. So it's safe to say that I'll implement some on my intelligence or wisdom, maybe try working out.

I'd say it was a good goa- Ah? A blue screen? Two windows are now floating in front of me.

 _Due to a habit of making wise decisions, you have earned 1 wisdom point  
Due to a habit of making wisedecisions, you have earned 1 wisdom point_

Ah... Two wisdom points for making wise decisions... So I can level up my stats without using skill points. Well that changes things. Do I have to rethink my plan then? No I don't think I need to. I can keep going with this strategy of mine.

But then ... How come this notification screen didn't pop out last night though? Was it something I said? And why two points instead of one? Was it the value of my decisions and thoughts? How come it's late?

No wait... It does say 'decisions'. It could be something I need to do. Or is there something else? I doubt it's lag, but this is a game power. If there are glitches to exploit and ways to cheat...

That's simply way too unfair. Maybe that's not a possibility at all. Well I don't know. But I should consider that though. If I can figure out how to take advantage of my system..

"Yeah... Maybe with this power I'll be able to repay that hero who always saved me heh," I smiled a little when I thought about it. Being saved four times from a monster. Grasshoper Lord, Psychoface, OctopusClaw Man, and Wolvers. Those Tiger to Demon Class monsters that I can't hope to even touch. A hero always saved me... Of course the people thought that it was me who took down those monsters because of that hero not staying but still.

I was a guy with an intimidating face and I survived those incidents so naturally they'll think it was me. It was my fault for not speaking up sooner. They forced me into this role because I didn't say anything. Because I wasn't against the money that was given to me I let it continue. Because of it I was able to play so much video games but at the cost of having to continuously lie. I am King, the hero that everyone looks up to. The hero that was shaped by lies.

But not anymore.

With this power I can become stronger. Of course it's going to be near impossible to actually become as strong as the hero that everyone shapes me up to be. But I can blame that on the monsters becoming stronger, which has started happening anyway. With my age maybe I can blame it on losing my touch too. People might believe that. I can't be sure but I'll still try to become as strong as possible.

To make up to that hero that always saved me and have no more reason for regrets. So that I won't regret anything. It might be a selfish reason but this is an unfair world anyway. I need to at least tell the people that I'm not the man who they think they are.

But how should I train?

Should I try BOG Standard Strength Training? It's simple and easy but can I even do it? I haven't done any strenuous exercise like that for awhile. Then again I guess running away from monsters would count as enough exercise. Maybe explains why my dexterity was unnaturally high compared to everything else. Or is it just a natural thing? A natural growth factor?

If I levelled up my wisdom by making wise decisions would studying continously help in intelligence? Then again there won't be a point to that since I don't go to high school or any post-secondary. Well I should consider going to one of those classes. Maybe I'll find quests there such as doing homework heh. Simple exp right there.

Could I also learn telekinesis like the rumored espers of the city? I don't think it'll be easy. I won't even know how to train it. If this was really a normal rpg game then I'd need a skill book about that and I doubt one is just lying around. Wait...

I turned to the book that was just lying on the table. A book that I got years ago when I was still a high school student. A book focusing on the English Language. I was thinking of travelling abroad and becoming a professional gamer. The young me sure had some dreams but I never bothered to read this again.

"If I touch it..." If I do I should be able to learn what's inside. After all it's a video game power. Since English counts as a skill in language... No would it even work? Well I guess I just have to try it out now. Or maybe I should observe it. "Oh?"

 _ **It's a book that's supposed to teach you all about the English language. It might be old but it's still readable. Great job on keeping things safe despite being messy. A skillbook. Touch to read.**_

Well that confirmed the skillbook theory. How convenient.

 _ **Skillbook obtained.  
English Language for dummies  
By focusing and studying hard, one can learn the language of another country. English is a particularly important language to learn for the future if you'd like to travel abroad. "Hello my name is,"  
Unlocks the English Language Skill  
Would you like to read this book?**_

The blue screen popped up when I touched the book and was describing the skill.

It worked. It really did work. This skillbook system really is a thing. No. It's only natural. It's a game. Life is a game right now. I just wasn't sure if this is the kind of game that allows usage of skill books. If this follows gameplay mechanics then if I press yes, I'll learn the ability at the cost of the book. I'll learn the ability stated in the blue window at the cost of this poor old book.

That opens up a lot of paths. If I just buy books from everywhere about fighting and things such as hacking and inventing then there's no doubt I can become a great hero. Just by reading. That almost sounds unfair. Then again life's unfair. I'm actually really thankful for this ability.

But would it be worth it? Would there be a point to learning this? I'm still capable of speaking in English. Just not as great as many people. Maybe on a very basic level. But is there any benefit at all or any hidden risks on using this skill book?

No... The question isn't why. It's why not. If there's no drawbacks I should be fine. And if there are at least I'll figure them out. So it's a win-win situation for me. And English is one of the universal languages. Second if I recall. There's really no harm in learning this.

With that thought in mind I press the yes button and the screen vanished.

The book too vanished with a flash of light, and then information poured into mind. At least that's what I thought happened. One second I was standing still holding a book. Next moment, I was stumbling and using the table as a support while gripping my head.

A migraine... Ouch... I only have these if I play too much video games. But damn... This one was just sudden. Hadn't had a migraine in awhile either. But as fast as it came it faded. Before I even realized it there wasn't a feeling of pain anymore. And a new window screen appeared in front of me.

 **A skill has been created through a special action. Due to reading a book about English, you now have the ability to read the English Language - '** ** _Going abroad is an option now.'_**

A quickthought summoned the Ability List and showed the new skill. It worked just as much as I expected it. Guessing the headache was a side effect from learning something like that. Maybe my brain being rewired like that. Well I learned this ability so I might as well try it out. There's really nothing to be lost if I didn't. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breathe.

 _"My name is King, nice to meet you,"_ I said that with an accent. Huh... That was really my voice. I don't sound half bad. _"Woah... Not bad. Heh. I the S-Class Hero King. I here to beat you."_

I kinda liked it. That said the level showing up is a bit... It's only Level 1. Guess that's why it's on a basic introductory level. Does that apply to all skill books? You always have to start from Level 1? Well it was an old book for beginners so that might be the cause.

Okay. Even if I now know how to speak English, it's still obvious that I'm Japanese. If I wanted to master the English language I would just need to buy more books about that. Or I can just keep training it by doing online and taking some English courses. Maybe it'll level up that way. But I won't do that. I have other things to do. This might help me in the future but I don't need to focus on that section of the skill tree. This is a side goal to consider.

This is really something... I couldn't just become a hero. I could become an inventor. A fighter. A doctor. Maybe even a scientist. No wait, that kinda applies to the inventor section. But with all these I can be a jack of all trades. I can become something even better than a King. Of course it conflicts with how I'm supposed to stand but being skilled in many things is good too.

Well maybe for now I should aim for a different kind of build. A different way to level up. I'll need to gather all the books I have and read them all to gain whatever skill I can. I thought that as I headed for my bedroom. Thinking about it, can I craft my own skillbooks? If I wrote down everything about a video game describing dark magic would I be able to learn how to use dark magic? Then again that's only a video game. I doubt the real physics apply.

On the other hand this is a world of monsters and heroes. I've seen people with great machines, great fighting abilities, people who can use telekinesis and the power to predict the future. It's possible that I could just learn that. I can't just write that off. Of course that still doesn't say anything if I can write my own skillbooks but instead I should think that the world I live in isn't really following the laws of physics.

Probably not going to happen. Well maybe it's time for me to train. I could try using the knife and see if I can get stronger there. It might just be a kitchen knife but sharp weapons are sharp weapons. If I could find another weapon it would be better though.

But what should I-

 _ **Notification! Alert! Alert!**_

Notifications? Well this is new. The tab was locked in earlier. Couldn't even access it. Was it something I did? I didn't think I unlocked anything aside from the new wisdom points-

"Oh?" It was my phone. My phone was ringing. The phone that was managing the calls from the Heroes Association. And at the same time just thinking about that a blue screen appeared in front of me.

 _ **Notification! Quest Alert!**_

 _ **A Wolf-Class Monster has shown up in M-City! Three C-Class heroes are engaging the mysterious being but they might need some help from a nearby hero. Will you accept this quest?  
Completion Reward: 500 exp, increased reputation  
Completion Failure: Decrease in reputation (if accepted the quest)**_

A monster quest? This one's new and... The moment I finished reading I heard the Television change to an emergency channel.

"Breaking News! A monster has attacked M-City!" The familiar news reporter girl has shown up again. Even under that rain you're still working hard? Shouldn't you all run away from the monsters? "Heroes Tanktop Tiger, Red Muffler and Grad School Graduate are currently fighting off the monster! Please be advised, all citizens must avoid the District-"

Three C-Class heroes. I think I've heard their names before and they do seem pretty strong. But why would I get a Quest Alert at the same time HQ sends out a notification? Did they give me the power? Did they secretly know of my state and decided to give me this?

... Nah.

That's just weird. Probably not. I'm overthinking things. Maybe the quest was created because I'm given the chance to help. Awareness of the monster.. Maybe that's what a quest needs. A requirement.

But for a monster to appear here in M-City. I guess this place hasn't been attacked in awhile. And should I really help? There's only one monster and it does say it's Wolf-Class. But then again the quest did say that they might need some help. It's not as if it's actually a Dragon-Class monster now is it? I might risk my life and end up revealing how powerless I really am...

Then again, hunting down monsters are one of the best ways to level up. I can just skip over that tedious and lengthy training session. It's risky but maybe I can wait it out and have them hurt the monsters before coming in for the finishing blow. But there's also allied heroes there. And the exp gain might be small but it's still enough to level up. If I reveal my reputation sooner then I could just avoid all the strong monsters once they realize I'm weak.

"... Maybe I should just fake my death and train in the mountains," I sighed as I picked up my hoodie.

* * *

 _ **Outside...**_

You ever heard people say running under the rain without an umbrella has a fresh feeling to it? That it's romantic when you run under it or a great way to spend with your girl? Or how when you're doing some sort of heavy training under a downpour it feels more inspirational and badass? Especially with the right type of music. You heard about how amazing it looks in a movie or just graceful?

I don't think that at all.

Being under the rain sucks. It's cold. It's wet. I almost slipped several times. Cars can't see well and I nearly got hit by one one minute outside the house. Probably trying to escape from the monsters nearby. I don't like it at all. The rain sucks if you have to go under it. Maybe if you're warm at home but nope. Not this. I rather stay home and play video games then go under the cold weather unless there's some sort of emergency involved.

At least... That's what I would do in my past. I'm hoping to change that with what I'm doing. It's probably just bias from me not having any good memories with this weather. Then again I'm sure people wouldn't like the rain anyway.

Now where was I going with this?

 _ **Cold Resist has levelled up. Cold Resist is now Level 3**_

"ACHOO!"

Oh, right. The light drizzle before suddenly turned into a downpour after five minutes of running. I'm now wet and cold despite my waterproof jacket and have levelled up Cold Resist twice. And I have once again received the status ailment Cold.

Times like this makes me wish I took a bike or a taxi. But what kind of taxi driver would head towards a monster is located? Even if they think I'll be strong enough to beat that monster there's the issue of me not being able to guarantee their safety. So it's better not to go with that. On the other hand if I used a bike under this weather would probably end up with me repeatedly slipping and falling. I might even get hit by a car, if there were any around. I rather not have that happen to me before I even get into a battle.

Still, this won't stop me from going to that mission. The benefits outweighs the risk here. I'll be helping out a trio of heroes on beating a weak looking monster. For enough experience to level up it was going to be worth it. I should be fine. Even if the heroes are defeated I should be at least able to intimidate them. At least I hope so. Gamer's Mind might have cancelled that ability out... It's weird to call being afraid as fuck as an ability.

Well either way that's what happened. After ten minutes of running that turned into three minutes of jogging and then a minute of limping after I slipped, I became tired and I took a break. Now here I am under this shed just observing the area around me in an attempt to level it up. So far it levelled up a couple of times whenever I looked outside despite the rain.

 _ **It's a police car. It seems to be in a good condition. By your deduction the owner probably left the car in order to join the defense against the monsters or left it when they're heading to the that shop. The keys are visible from the inside. You recognize the model as a famous brand-**_ Skip

 _ **It's a police car. It sems to be in a good condi-** _ Skip

 ** _It's a pol-_  
**  
"ACHOOOO!" I nearly fell out my seat with just that sneeze. That's also what levelled up with me. To get sick this easily when I just exposed myself for less than fifteen minutes. I'd need to put some points in vitality and see if it'll heal it off. With a quick word and a couple of flicks I was staring at the blue screen in front of me.

 _ **Status Effect - Cold [Medium]. Will last for almost a week but can change depending on level of exposure. Causes sneezing, mild discomfort and is much more distracting. Depending on luck may affect combat**_

Going to have to consider sleeping it off once I'm done. But if someone sees me sneeze... Would they think I'm actually human? Doubtful. With a flick of my hand I was looking at the notifications tab. It was the same as when I found out about the quest, only this time it didn't have... well it was pretty much the same. No Timer in the HUD but I doubt I can wait a day before going there.

"It's really hard to do work in such a gloomy weather," I said to myself as I looked outside. M-City looked really depressing with all the rain. Just awhile ago it was almost as if there was going to be a sunny weather. I would include the part about having no people and abandoned cars but then again a monster was attacking so naturally there wouldn't be any people inside. Even the cowardly me would've hid if given the chance. "I should get ready to start running soon. I'm feeling better than awhile ago."

Only a minute or two of resting and I'm not exhausted anymore. Or at least I'm almost fully rested. I can't waste too much time after all. Since heroes might actually die. But then again there was a completion reward and failure too. And it doesn't say deaths so I doubt anyone would die by that logic. But then again my game power is a bit clunky. I'm hoping for the best right now.

Just a couple more times observing then. That wouldn't hurt too much. Maybe I'll find a weapon somewhere and level up my ability to the point of scanning weaknesses.

 _ **The gas station nearby. It seems to be surrounded by police stations. It was the one that was robbed earlier before the monster appeared. From the looks of it every occupant inside abandoned it after the hostage situation due to the appearance of the monster. You could also recognize the brand-**_ Skip

 _ **It's a trash can. It's a bit dirty inside and you can faintly smell the stink despite the rainy weather. There may be hidden items inside if you're willing to dig deep.-** _ Tempting but no

 _ **It's a map of M-City showcasing all important areas and roads. It's protected from the weather by a plastic material. You can even see your home apartment and many more areas**_

Added to the map system

"Wait, what?" The moment I said those words a grey oval appeared on the lower right area of my vision. Something almost translucent but when I focused on it, it became visible. "... A map."

I have a map. A bird's eye view- no, the exact same image of the map in front of me. A map. Of course there has to be a map in a game. But why did it appear now instead of earlier? Was it because I found the map? Can I zoom in- oh I can.

It was clearly showing everything. Roads, infrastructures noted on the actual map on the shed, and even routes for vehicles. I can even tilt it slightly if I focus... Are those waypoints? No. It's a quest marker. A quest marker showing where to go for my mission. This is actually useful in terms of navigation. Maybe if I combine it with my phone I could use some sort of GPS? This'll make quest hunting and managing easier though.

Wait... The quest area is that close? Right near the gas station a block in front of me? Isn't it supposed to be close to the zoo at the north? Are they on the move? The monster being routed or the heroes winning? But if they were why can't I even hear anything from there? There should be at least a monster screaming with how huge it appeared in the TV. Or was it dying and focusing simply on trying to get away?

I just have to get there then. Maybe it's heading there and that's where the group is going to appear. I should always trust a quest if it has a waypoint. Those things are absolute. But even if it's a block it'll take some time to run... I'm feeling a bit better compared to before so if I walk I should be able to reach it in a minute or two.

"ACHOO!... I've been really monologuing for a while," I said to myself rubbing my noise. Compared to before I really didn't monologue like this unless I was faced with a situation involving a monster. Now I've been thinking to myself non-stop.

Then again as I've said before if this is my power, this is what I have to do. Every minute of my life there's something new in this game. I'm in a world filled with broken and absurdly powerful monsters and heroes. If I want to be a hero above them all I need to become absurdly strong with this power. Or I can just stop and reveal my lies...

 _ **Waypoint destination has changed.**_

You have reached the waypoint for the quest

"Hmm?" Wait. What? I haven't even moved from the shed. What do you mean the waypoint has been reached? Was it the quest waypoint? "... Wait a minute."

I looked outside and figured out what happened. They were getting closer. They were heading towards me.

Despite the rain I could see the three blurs chasing down that large worm-esque monster. It was heading straight for the gasoline station with a speed that was amazing for something its size. It was bigger than a car and it looks pretty fast. Or was it because they're running towards me? Somehow the heroes behind it were catching up with its speed too... Geez I can't even run like that. I'm just making comparisons but they're going to arrive here in about a minute. The world of heroes are something.

Their health didn't look too damaged either from afar. Or maybe it's because I can't see anything?

But if they're heading straight towards the gas station that's a problem. If they run with enough force they're going to end up taking themselves out, is there something else? Or does it have enough speed to turn around? Well either way I have to stop in front of it and reveal my face. That way they can actually strike down that thing. At least that's what I want to do. At this weather and even without my hood would it notice me at all? It might even have too much momentum and I might die.

Should I use up all my skill points to apply on strength? Would it be a good idea? Sacrificing everything for raw power? I would have much more difficulty levelling it up later but then again that's just work. Becoming superhuman would be helpful here too. Even if I could enhance my strength by a bit it would be amazing. But I'll be a glass cannon in that regards.

Going for speed isn't too bad either since it's already pretty high. No doubt my reflexes would be boosted too. But would it be really beneficial? Would I be able to deal damage? On the other hand I would be able to act as a great decoy or I could aim for its vulnerbale parts with a sharp object. Getting a gun too would be useful. But it might become obvious that I'm tricking people.

Vitality is something I've been meaning to get. I'm already fast but if I get hit I think I'll di- No. Without a doubt I'll die if it's from anyone strong. For example this thing. I might be able to survive one hit but that's all. If I enhance my durability I'll be able to survive and I might be boosting my stamina and regeneration. It'll increase my chance of survivability in the long run too...

I probably should've at least thought about this earlier when I was in the shed waiting.

 _Due to a habit of making intelligent decisions, you have earned 1 wisdom point_

... Somehow that feels a bit insulting. Well I'll just have to put my trust on my intimidation. I can spend my points once I understand the situation. I can almost see their levels anyway. If I focus my observe on them I should be able to see their levels. Now that I'm outside I'm getting soaked again but it's really no big deal. I need to focus.

Wait... Where did they go? They were just there. Did they turn around and move away? It didn't seem like the worm started digging- ah there's Red Muffler flying. So they just ended up hidden from my vision? Well I guess it's time to join them and to make a debut. If they start getting beaten up it'll be a great time to save them-

 _ **Quest Updated**_

"Hm?" Quest update?

 _ **Help defeat the monsters that popped out**_

Before I can comprehend the quest, the ground nearby had already exploded. Something had already risen out and started screeching so loudly. I could only stare at the blue screen in front of me. Then I slowly turned around facing the two new things in front of me.

 _ **Level 23  
Monstrous Worm Baby  
One of many that slinks underneath  
Wolf Class**_

 _ **Level 15  
Monstrous Worm Baby  
One of many that slinks underneath  
Wolf Class**_

"...Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys know how some abilities that the main character in the actual Gamer Manga knows start at zero? Well all abilities are working like that here. Of course depending on whether the King knows how to use that ability the time and effort it takes to level that ability up would be lessened. Only exception is Gaming.**

 **Anyway not too satisfied with the fight scene. King's fault for going in with only a knife. Couldn't even get a freaking gun off a police car. What a noob. Then again the story was supposed to head on a different route at first. Oh well.**

 **And man I'm a bastard for not updating but I've been simply too busy with life lately. How dare I disappoint you all when the OPM Hype train brought you here. I'll continue now! After these short responses! Maybe I shouldn't do it anymore after this...**

 **Generalmoose2nd chapter 1 and 2 . Nov 7**

I can understand why that's the case. I assure you Saitama will still be at the top of the world

And even right now King would probably be in the same situation, I believe

 **Sir Godot chapter 2 . Nov 2**

It's inevitable to see this xD And that's what'll make him a Great King. And glad you like this story!

Why thank you my good sir! I certainly will do my best!

 **Danny Takuto chapter 2 . Oct 31**

Might be too broken... But that's what video game power is like~

And yikes, planet busting King is scary. But probably not gonna happen.

 **Bukharin chapter 1 . Oct 31**

Mostly because it's more of a concept than anything. I think at least

 **Piterio chapter 2 . Oct 31**

There's a very good reason to why he only has one title so far actually.

 **animefan29 chapter 2 . Oct 27**

King becoming a Gamer because of his obsession with video games. Makes perfect sense in this world.

Curious to see him what route King takes his ability.

 **Silver W. King chapter 2 . Oct 26 and** **Guest chapter 1 . Oct 18**

I won't call becoming forced into a title he doesn't want as lucky. And he seems to be a monster magnet. He'll be the miracle King if he has 100 Luck

 **Mizu Ryujin chapter 2 . Oct 15**

Poor poor King right?

 **Nefracture chapter 2 . Oct 15**

Glad to see someone very ecited I would've done that, but then that might be unfair. Then again Gamer characters are typically weak at the early stages. Don't worry King! You'll get strong fast! And imagine if he goes all Garou on others heh

The webcomic does make people think that

 **Aoirann chapter 2 . Oct 15**

"It's the weather's fault. When I get a cold my combat capability is reduced by 99.9%."

 **knifeandko chapter 2 . Oct 15**

Weeeell in scaling they aren't

But compared to King? Weeeeeell

 **Dagdamor1 chapter 2 . Oct 15**

What can one say aside from the Gamer Powers being incredibly broken? xD At least in the long run. And there might be more drawbacks than one things

Let the strongest shock the world with his amazi- Oh wait Saitama is over there. And at least the title of the Ultimate Gamer is still there right?

 **trying to be so oh original chapter 2 . Oct 14**

Hah! An annoying King? Doubtful!...

okay maybe a little

 **Akuma Kuro chapter 2 . Oct 14**

Great news, it's continued in a monthly basis!

 **Zephyroths chapter 2 . Oct 14**

Got an estimate on how much he'll level up?

That said it'll be a good chunk, IF those monsters are even defeated

 **Dagdamor1 chapter 1 . Oct 14**

First off, thank you for reading this lil fanfiction and complimenting! And glad you're quite hyped for this!

Again thanks, I kept King as accurate as possible. That said he'll probably evolve from his current personality in the manga/webcomic

And yup, it's almost as if King can break his limits like Saitama does. OPM is a fun verse like that. It really has ridiculous ways to get powers and get stronger. And Cold Resist is only cold resist. It's not as if he'll get an item that'll help him thwart Absolute Zero haha

 **Those are the same words I wrote on another helpful site that I post this on. Anyway I think I fixed up most of the mistakes. Please enjoy this work after this short disclaimer.  
**

 **One owns One Punch Man. And Yuusuke too. I mean he owns the manga. Not One owns Yuusuke.**

 **PS - If you get a response on the review from me, typically that means I'm about to update. Maybe subjected to change in the future  
PSS - Yes. Gamer's Mind conflicts with King Engine. **

* * *

**Into the Fray**

 **Level 23**  
 **Monstrous Worm Baby**  
 **One of many that slinks underneath**  
 **Wolf Class**

 **Level 15**  
 **Monstrous Worm Baby**  
 **One of many that slinks underneath**  
 **Wolf Class**

Two worm baby monsters right in front of me. Both looked pissed as hell and seemingly want to fight something. One is nearly four times my level while the other is nearly six times. Both have huge health bars, have decent physical strength and immense Vitality. The only thing I have higher than them is the intelligence and wisdom by a good amount of points. They even have my beat in Dexterity by only a few points.

Their slimy body looks... wet, but that's because they're worms and it's raining. That's probably why they got off the ground anyway. It seems soft by inspection but the vitality is still damn high. I don't want to risk trying to hurt them and getting one shotted. The only thing human about them would be their baby-esque faces. Maybe I can thank the intelligence factor for being higher than that. But that basically throws away all diplomacy options off the table. They were also focused on me having just noticed that I was near them. Both looked very hesitant yet ready for a fight. So where does all those factors leave me? Ah right. I'll be massacred. The moment they land an attack on me I'll be massacred. The only reason they haven't is because I'm scary. So that leaves me with the options of running away right now like the smart and cowardly thing people would do, or confront them both in an attempt to intimidate them.

The first choice is so appealing... But what would happen if someone saw me run away? Bad things. Bad things would happen basically. It won't be good in the long run. I already went here for the goal of beating them with intimidation. I have to fight these two monsters that are only Wolf Class. But damn, I should've at least levelled up some other skill instead of charging in like this. I'm still a dumbass aren't I?

"No choice," I muttered as I drew out the weapon I had earlier. The knife. It was going to do jack shit against these two monsters but I can at least look more intimidating that way. If the King Engine would just activate they're surely going to leave running with their tails behind them. "I don't suppose you two could hear me, but I'm going to have to kill you both if you att-"

They were backing off... Huh. That was surprisingly easy. I was expecting myself to actually have to put an effort. But if they were backing off just like this then I think I can make them run. And that would finish the quest right? Another step forward and they backed off. If they keep moving away I could just lead them away. Then again they may have reinforcements that would attack me. A cornered rat would bite back. Is that how the metaphor goes? Then again that never happened to those that I cornered.

"Well you guys are smarter than you look." I rubbed my nose as I pointed the weapon at them. I had to stifle a sneeze when I heard it. Hissing. They were hissing at me. So they're more bark than bite huh. Then again they were babies. "Maybe if you both run away now I'll spa-"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They suddenly started screeching. Screeching so loud that I almost stumbled back from the loudness. It was if a baby was screaming on a megaphone. It was a hella annoying. But I wasn't given much time to think about that. By the time one finished roaring it lowered itself and headed straight for me. It wasn't afraid any more. They were tossing themselves at me. Even if it was the lower level of the two I would die if I get hit. I would definitely die and receive a Game Over Screen before I even mastered this ability.

But I didn't panic. Instead of becoming so afraid that I would just freeze or start running I was able to at least think calmly. I was afraid of course. Any sane man would be afraid of something so much more stronger than them. Yet I could think rationally. My mind should've shut down or something like that at the realization that I can't even touch WOLF Level opponents. Yet instead I chose to simply toss myself away to dodge its attack. Surprisingly despite it being fast I was actually able to avoid the attack. Of course I ended up on the cold soaked ground but I was at least able to recover. By the time I was on my feet I spotted that Level 15 Worm stopping at the other side of the road. The other monster was just being cautious however. A smarter one?

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAK!"

The other one screamed again. I would cover my ears but that I was too busy throwing myself away again. It was attacking yet just like before it missed again. I rolled on the ground trying to get close to an escape route. An alley. A manhole. Something! Somewhere I could escape and lead these things away. Somewhere I can't be seen by the masses. But there weren't any. This place is too damn open. And cold. Wet and cold. It's hard to get a grip. The cars were too far too. If I head for them I'm going to be hit.

"And all I got to face giant monsters is this single knife..." The monster was already recovering. In a second it was going to attack me like before. Should I aim for its eye and blind it? Would I get a critical strike if I aim for that baby face? Can I even aim right now that the rain is getting into my face? "Achoo! It's fucking freezing too.."

Man I messed up. Even my hair's soaked. I wanted to put my hood up again but I can't waste any time. It's staring at me right now and preparing to attack. It's going to... huh... Why are you just standing there like an idiot? You were actually being brave earlier... Even the other one?

 _ **The monsters have hesitated for a brief moment.**_

A notification screen levitated in front of me having materialized out of nowhere. But I only stared at it for a second. I was already here showing my face so this should've activated earlier. Why was it... Gears shifted as I began to understand what happened.

They saw my full expression. They were intimidated now that they're seeing my face without the hood. Earlier they were only surprised but now they're not attacking. I didn't have my hood down earlier but with my face revealed their instincts should be screaming at them to run or fight. Right now they seem to be contemplating which one's the best option.

Of course that's still an issue. My intimidation was only effective when I'm not surrounded. Not to mention this is Level 1 and the window itself says it's a brief moment. It's a 2v1 and I don't have any fans or anyone else to boast about my strength. Not to mention these things look like babies so they'll trust their instincts more. On the off chance that they decide to fight I'm going to be killed. If King Engine was roaring it was going to be a guaranteed win. But it won't roar at all. Was it the fault of Gamer's Mind? I'm unable to be scary at all?

This is a problem. Even if I'm in a better position from before I can't keep this stalemate forever. They're not backing off to the point of retreating. I need to think of something in case they do attack. Once they attack again and realize I'm just all bark and bite, it's all over. I'm going to be killed in one shot. Maybe two if I barely get hit... I need something. I need someone to save me, or a miracle. I need to find a way to get out of this mess in the best way possible. I need... wisdom...

No, I need more than that. I need the strength to damage these things, the speed to dodge and the durability to take hits from this thing! Maybe even luck and everything I could possibly get. But even if I increase those stats I won't be able to close the gap. That's the issue. The only ones I could use to close the current gap would be speed and intelligence. If I become smart I'll be able to figure out the best stat too improve on the long-run and find some way to beat these things.

Its voice was gurgling. The little one was going to attack again while the other one only watched. In order not to spook them I subtly gestured when the Allocation Screen came up in front of me.

 _ **3 points on Wisdom**_

I have 5 points total and I used more than half of those on wisdom. That's how much I'm gambling right now. It was a risky and stupid move. I should've considered giving myself the points earlier. Then again I was earning a few points earlier too so it could've been a waste back then.

Putting them on myself now, I don't feel smarter at all. If anything I feel even more stupid. Stupid because I didn't realize there were tools around me. I was so focused on the monsters and the situation between me and these things. I wasn't as fucked as I was before.

There are police cars and a gas station nearby. Even if there are no guns there those things could be useful against the monster. If they ram into a car they can either knock it away or trigger an explosion if the gas is leaking. It's going to be difficult but I can make it work. If necessary I can use the gas station itself. Maybe they'll have weapons there just like in the video games. Then again with the way my luck works... Aside from wisdom that's one of the few things I could level up. That's a choice I could make. I could risk it in luck or put it at some other trait I need.

All that thinking made me think as if minutes have passed by. But I realized that was all just done in seconds. Or am I just crappy with timing myself and I'm overthinking again?

"SKREEEEEE!"

Suddenly the little one was screaming. Despite my focus on it it just suddenly decided to charge in. Its shout was short and loud as it tried to close in. It sounded like a short battle cry. But knowing that it looks like a baby and how it's low leveled, I chose to glare at it. Focusing entirely on making a fact that's as intimidating as possible. The old me would've either made this work or choose to run soon after. But I know I can make this work. It has to. Even for a short moment my instincts are telling me this is my onle shot.

 _ **Upon seeing your face, the monster has become petrified for a short amount of time (7 seconds)**_

 _ **A skill has been created through a special action. Due to showcasing a petrifying face repeatedly the ability 'Intimidation' has been created - Does this look like the face of mercy?**_

It froze. Intimidation. So constant use of abilities really do create the categories in my skill list. But it's only Level 1... Shouldn't it be higher? I've been intimidating people for the longest time. Well I'm not going to count my blessings and whine over it. Instead I turned to the other monster, who was trying to get close silently. Upon seeing my face the elder monster also froze. Its face almost seemed ready to burst and roar back. It didn't want to fight me because of the expression I'm making. I'm a threat to them now. Or was it only successful to them because they looked like baby monsters?

I need to frighten them off now. And using intimidation probably won't be full proof. I need to be more of a threat to them. Something that they can't touch no matter what they do... A trait that would really help me hit those faces.

 _ **2 Points on Dexterity**_

Very subtle movements. The moment I finished I looked back at them and observed. They were starting to overcome their fear. The elder one was beginning to look angry and closing in. I have to speak up and make them stop. Then again I don't think they can hear me. If only King Engine was working. If only my cowardly heart was actually saving me instead of this. Gamer's Mind does have its drawbacks. Observe shows that I have only seconds before they close in. If my intimidation level was higher they probably would've retreated. But I have a rough idea of where to go right now.

"SKEEEEEEEEE!"

The younger one started screaming. With nothing else it charged forward aiming to knock me away with its body. But this time it looked slower. In fact I could actually see myself dodging without having to toss my entire body. Even then, trying to match its speed won't be enough to win against that. I don't think I can even win against it. But that's what I got wisdom for. Gripping the knife strongly with both my hands I jumped to the side swinging the knife as hard as I can towards its face. It was a hard thing to do but somehow I did it without getting hit, only stumbling back.

"SKKKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It struck flesh. The knife slashed through part of the Monster's Body. Its pained screams was all I need as assurance that it hit at the right spot. The face, or the eye if you want to be specific. No matter how strong a monster or a person is their eyes are still vulnerable. I don't think I've seen a monster with an eye that can shake off steel. Against a monster that has no arms this was the best thing I could do. From how the knife moved I know I only struck one eye and I barely even scratched the face. This was my aim. To disable their senses and make myself on a better spot to live.

Instead of standing like an idiot after an attack I moved away too. I almost got hit by a swing of its tail. Thanks Wisdom for letting me put myself on their shoes. The worm continued to squirm around while its furious roar began to wane. A quick glance to the side confirmed that its companion was still not doing anything. No idea why not but I'm not letting my guard down. Looking at the weaker monster's health bar I could see the huge chunk taken out. A critical strike to the face and one blind eye. I could actually win if I keep using this attack. That's if the other one doesn't react.

The moment it turned to face me I was already right in front of it. Being so close to it though made it seem like time was slowing down. The slow change of its expression from fury to surprised. I wasn't sure if it was a quick-time event or just adrenaline or simply the boost from dexterity. Either way I aimed for where its eye was and thrust the knife with a much force as possible. Eye #2 is hit.

It was actually pretty disgusting seeing its eye cave inwards like that. Must've been the force of my attack I can't call it blood exactly but it's certainly a liquid. Whatever it was it didn't let me pull out the knife so easily. I had to kick its body and try to push myself away from that. Much higher crit damage dealt this time compared to before. At least that's what I saw with a glance as I fell down.

Landing on my back on the cold wet ground is not fun. But I didn't let that slow me down. One wrong move and I could be dead. Even sneezing in battle was something I'm trying to avoid. That's why I rolled on the ground away from the monster despite the feeling of the cold cold cold wetness. If I get sick I can sleep it off. I don't think I can walk off dying. Strangely despite what I just did I wasn't hit. Once I got up I could only see the baby monster writhing about. Its health was nearly half and it was already screaming and trashing about.

Yet it won't attack... Its shielding its face by hiding its face underground. Maybe its because I blinded it? Well now that it's doing that I can't go for its face. I'll get hit before I can even swing my knife. Too dangerous. I need to focus on the other one- Where the hell is it? It was just there a moment ago. Something so huge can't possible disappear so fast. Where else would it have gone!?

Aside from underground.

I started running. Focusing all my efforts on running I started to run. I could hear the ground shaking but I didn't look back. I had to keep going and dodge its upcoming attack while keeping my balance under this rain. If I go too fast I'll slip and die. If I go too slow I'll be hit and I'll be dead.. I have no safe zones nearby that could be used as a shield and I could only hope that once it leaps off the ground it won't hit me. I just have to keep moving to avoid wherever it's about to rise.

 _ **CRACK**_

I could see it. Or rather I felt it. The cracks were forming on the ground and I could sense that it was on my side. My momentum was too fast to properly change directions without slipping. I could only try to slide on the ground as the monster burst out of the side in the hopes that it could help me dodge whatever attack it was going to send at me.

I couldn't hope to dodge it. But I was aiming for something to block it anyway. I hear the sound of concrete cracking as I slid away, the water below actually helping me slide farther. There was no safe zones for me at all. A police car wouldn't be effective against a body slam from a monster. Instead I was focused on the gas station beside us the moment I started running. I'm more than sure that there's gas inside there. Flammable gas that's perfect for explosive triggers.

If something were to ram through that with enough force I'm sure it'll light up and explode. That something is going to be that monster that's about to reach me. I'm going to kill it by leading it to this explosive trap. If it was just a baby it would've attacked me earlier. Instead it was observing me. The monster was intelligent but if it was just a baby it's easy to lead it to a trap. Maybe it's shielding its face now but that won't mean I'm utterly dead now. If I led it to that gas station in front of me I would've won.

Key word is if.

The moment I reached it I recognized that the monster's shadow didn't get any bigger. It should've been chasing me since it had no reason not to. Yet... All I needed to confirm it was one glance. One glance to show that the baby monster has leapt and landed on the area I was earlier. Once again it was just watching me now, its tail moving dangerously close to...

Shit!

I almost slipped when I tried running faster. I heard the sound of metal being hit as I moved. No time left. It already struck the police car beside it and smacked it towards the gas station. Once it hit it's going to be one big explosion that roasts everything. I was supposed to use that to roast it but instead I'm going to be killed by it.

In the movies this would've been the scene where the hero slides into the convenience store beside the station. Then they'll be safe from the explosion that happens.

This isn't a movie.

I felt the heat of the blast but the shockwave itself is what knocked me away. I already half-opened the door when the explosion happened. For a brief moment, I saw that same panicked expression as before. The cowardly face that matched mine... Then that face slammed into the glass and I felt myself tumbling through it. I had to cry out when I hit my head banged on something hard. A freaking metal shelf that soon collapsed on me.

Painful impact. I wanted to keep groaning but I couldn't just stay like that. Slamming through a glass door and having cans fall on someone should've been enough to knock them out. But the pain for me was already disappearing. Guess I got lucky due to dexterity there. Even my vision is returning, and I could already see my health bad and two windows.

 _ **A skill has been created through a special action. Due to repeatedly taking blunt damage the ability 'Blunt Force Resist' has been created - A key ability of heroes is tenacity**_  
 _ **A skill has been created through a special action. Due to subjecting oneself to constant sharp objects and taking damage the ability 'Sharp Force Resist' has been created - It's not a phase mom.**_

Aren't you two late for the party. I didn't want to focus on those two new abilities. Right now I'm focusing on my health. 37 out of 100. I already took damage earlier and being tossed aside like that hurt as hell. I mean the pain is gone due to Gamer's Body but that just hammers the fact that I can't even take on a Wolf Class. Or is this a Tiger Class?

"Godamnit," I groaned out as I slowly got up. It was strange. Despite my entire body going through that glass door I should've started bleeding. From the way I look I probably crashed through this without even taking any damage. "I don't think it even matters if anyone saw me like this."

More importantly, there's no point going outside. The moment the second monster started moving I almost got freaking oneshotted by an indirect attack. By a smart attack. Hah this is brilliant. A worm outsmarting me. I'm a former Pro Gamer and I nearly died to some half-assed plan I decided to go for. There goes King's Legacy. My identity and the rest of my life are going to be dead or dying just because of a simple mistake...

Wait, did anyone even see me? Did anyone even see me head towards the place? That's right. I was disguised with my hood. I can still run away. I can run away and get better, that's right! What doesn't kill me will certainly make me stronger. But... I have to run away first. How am I going to run away from those things? Even with my current speed I was still hit by that thing. Hell it's probably preparing to dig a tunnel and pop out here. Would the flames shield me?

"You okay? That was a pretty bad landing," ... Someone else was still here? Guess I can't just run then. Unless I let him die. An enticing option compared to all the other choices. "Ah? Nevermind. You're not even bleeding."

Gamer's Body is preventing me from bleeding huh. What an incredibly useful ability. For a useless guy like me. "You should run, before they attack us." From over here I could see the big one watching the place. The little one is calming down too, but it probably won't be as big of a threat as the other one. The flames are being put out but for the moment that they lasted they made the worms look demonic.

"Ah, the monsters are here?" What are you a moron? Didn't you hear what I just said. Did you even see the gas station explode. "Guess I caught up playing the arcade game huh."

... Is that an excuse for being inattentive to the environment the entire time? He didn't get stuck in the washroom or something and is using that excuse I'm sure.

"We shouldn't stay here," I started off trying to look like the guy who looks out for others. A valiant hero who protects civilians. "It's not safe. The monsters are just going to attack."

Of course a hero who just got his ass kicked trying to sound brilliant typically fails. This guy doesn't look like he believes it either.

"The monster? Ah, no problem then. I was planning to go after them once I beat the game," ... Eh? "So where are they? Two only? Are those baby monsters?"

"They are," This guy. Is he actually a hero? I caught a glimpse of him and he looked like a normal person. Or I don't recognize him at all. "What hero rank are you?"

"Rank?" He doesn't even know about that? Is this just a civilian pretending to be a hero then? "What are you talking about?"

Nevermind that. If this guy really is a hero then the idea of King being an ultra powerful hero is gone. It'll be easy to spread rumors and I don't want to be blackmailed either. That's the only other reason why a person like him wouldn't be afraid. Someone who dealt with monsters before. But since he doesn't seem to recognize me at all it means he might be something else entirely. I just need to make sure who he really is and plan an excuse. To ensure the safety of my identity. Just one quick observe on him and I'll-!

Throbbing! Head throbbing! Body- shit!

"Huh? You okay? You don't look so good?" What's up with that screeching noise! It freaking hurts! I can't see anything but those bright flashes. I'm gonna... "Damn dude. Nevermind. If you're spitting out blood you're not okay."

Blood? Shit. Everything felt like it damn hurts. My entire body. Why was everything hurting like this? What the hell was happening to me? Did my power break or something? "Dude, you need to get to a hospital. I mean you're a hero but damn you're-"

We were cut off by the monster outside. It was roaring. I could hear it roar despite everything, despite the searing pain that made me fall. I felt my body hit the cold floor and it only intensified the pain. I was going to black out. Something breaking. The last thing I saw was the civilian stepping back, and the blue screens that followed.

The blue screens and the question marks... the screens... the pain...

 _"-hain punch.."_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Special thanks to animefan29 on the comment about inattentive. Didn't notice it myself, and yes, I do need someone to beta since my English isn't the best. Second language is english after all_**


	4. Chapter 4

**So at this point you guys are introduced to the sheer laziness + lack of time + lack of motivation that I possess. A horrible combination right? It's not over. I also have procrastinator and easily distracted as traits. What else what else… Oh! I leave no warning and information about above!**

 _ **Title Unlocked! Asshole!**_

 **Either way this wasn't nice of me at all. Not at all. Leaving you guys dry for three months or more. This is something ONE or Murata would do, but mine is on a lesser extent and with less quality kek. I can't make any promises about me making sure to update faster considering I'm handling multiple projects and life can be busy like that. I'll try anyway.**

 **Anyway enough with boring chit chat. Let's get started. I'm worried on when the next chapter is going to pop up too but let's leave that to future us. And kill future me, he's the one at fault. I'll respond to you guys and your messages first. I promise I won't spam too much**

 **chapter 2 . Nov 18, 2015**

Glad to see a fellow fan of King! And he's on both sides of the luck spectrum and your words do ring true. He's gonna have quite the potential with this power, will keep working hard to satisfy everyone to the best of my ability

Thank you for your support! And I shall update to the best of my ability. Graduation is coming up and things have been taking a toll on me on second semester

 **Brelic chapter 1 . Nov 19, 2015**

Glad to have you on board as a fan! Hope you stick around!

 **ChaosHunter21 chapter 2 . Nov 19, 2015**

It's a concept that was going to happen eventually heh

 **Knight of elves chapter 2 . Nov 20, 2015**  
 **themisticmist2000 chapter 2 . Nov 25, 2015**

I shall do my best! Graduation and semester 2 is taking its toll on me but I will!

 **Knight of elves chapter 3 . Nov 25, 2015**

I'll be lying if I said I didn't base it off of that. And one can blaim his focus on the monster is the reason why he didn't see Saitama. Then again Saitama's last name… has never been revealed. And actually Saitama just came by for deals, probably. But yup, he needs all of those to get stronger.

 **Blinded in a bolthole chapter 3 . Nov 26, 2015**

You're perceptive! Technically King is a monster right now by that logic at least

And yup, pre-Hero Saitama. But the question is how far is the gap between time?

 **Zephyroths chapter 3 . Nov 25, 2015**

Saitama hogs glory. Cheating hero. Steals everything. What a cruel cheating hero! King is the true hero here!

 **Wiereird chapter 3 . Nov 26, 2015**

It was very trollful of me to leave you guys hanging for four months on this. For that I deeply apologize

 **Lightningblade49 chapter 3 . Nov 26, 2015**

Saitama check~ Tatsumaki next!

 **chapter 3 . Nov 26, 2015**

In the end it can't though, Gamer's Mind conflicts too much D: Maybe someday if he reaches Max Intimidation. And yup, correct. That is Saitama. But Less than infinity is equals to infinity! Thanks as always for your support!

Disclaimer - As always, I upload first chapters to Spacebattles and then to . DA posting is random but may post snippets there soon. Or on SB. Who knows. And I don't own the concept of Gamer and One Punch Man.

 **themisticmist2000 chapter 3 . Nov 26, 2015**

 **HardHatRocker chapter 3 . Nov 28, 2015**

 **Guest chapter 3 . Dec 7, 2015**

 **VanitasTheFool.1 chapter 3 . Dec 8, 2015**

 **Pedro52 chapter 1 . Dec 10, 2015**

 **Guest chapter 3 . Jan 1**

Glad people are excited despite me being lazy! I'll do a bit better on the update rate.

 **Brelic chapter 3 . Nov 26, 2015**

It makes one question what level is Saitama is right now. And I can tell you, it's quite early.

 **bradwaj chapter 3 . Nov 27, 2015**

It's one way to introduce an ability! Glad to make you laugh!

 **Yzrac chapter 3 . Nov 27, 2015**

Nothing can possibly measure Saitama's power

 **animefan29 chapter 3 . Nov 30, 2015**

Thank you for telling me that! Fixed now, or rather sometime a few months ago. And Saitama truly is immeasurable.

 **a fan chapter 3 . Dec 1, 2015**

Thanks! And I really do need that. Maybe I'll find a Beta Reader who'll be willing to help. And yeah will try to not focus too much on that. After this chappie

 **Keyriss chapter 3 . Dec 1, 2015**

Thank you! And yeah I really want to represent King. And nope. Gamer crashed because of that observe. Poor King

 **Guest chapter 3 . Dec 13, 2015**

Too lazy. Maybe someday once I get more time

 **Arlekin chapter 3 . Dec 18, 2015**

From Noob King to Mega King? I assure you he'll become greater, right after this exposition

 **Zaralann chapter 3 . Dec 28, 2015**

Shocking eh?

 **Keiren-Kun89 chapter 3 . Dec 31, 2015**

Don't worry, just need to nap to get rid of a little cold

 **MysticSpider chapter 3 . Jan 4**

 **Truth Is What You Make Of It chapter 3 . Jan 5**

Sorry big hiatus due to exams, back now! Hopefully for a bit longer with faster updates

 **Raven Xanthus chapter 1 . Jan 4**

Why would you be sorry? Curious. And secondly, thank you for your kind words!

And I see your points with the level ups. I will try to avoid that in this fic but when things flow sometimes I have to go with it.

No need to say sorry, I love informative posts and reviews that try to discuss. That's why I post first at Spacebattles for discussion. Anyway you are right, King's Engine is shut down by that ability. Then again, Gamer's Mind might be a lot more different than one thinks here. Going to be planning to define luck soon.

 **Chiasmus chapter 3 . Jan 6**

Thank you for your kind words and yes, he will be an S-Class hero from the start. The legend has already begun!

 **Uraharaisgod chapter 1 . Feb 7**

I guess I was the first one, as Yasuo says, early bird gets the worm? No?

And thank you. That said that's a key thing. Gamer's Mind and King Engine clashing. However I assure you, it won't be permanent like that. King has always come off as that stoic secretly panicking in the inside kind of guy. And what happened on the previous chapter may provide a clue on how he can do so… and more~

 **Uraharaisgod chapter 3 . Feb 7**

As expected of the Gaming King no? Anyway enough feedback to feedback. Time to start the chapter

 **To anyone else who I haven't responded to, sorry bout that, still a bit busy but will do so eventually. Hope you all stick around! The Spacebattles have font color system. This is a huge clump of information based chapter but it's closing in onto the beginning of the true adventures of King. The tutorial quests finally ends, here!**

* * *

 **'Wake up King!'**

I'm wet.

That was the first thing I realized when I woke up. I'm seriously wet, and without context that can be taken wrong in so many levels. Still, the feeling of being soaked might be the reason why I'm awake now. Was this the exact same feeling that wake up kids when they wet their beds? No, wait. Let's not compare myself with that. It's not as if I pissed my pants fighting those things awhile ago. I'm not against being wet right if I woke up because of it anyway.

Again. Out of context weirdness. Second thing I realized is that I'm not dead. Though in hindsight I should've noticed that first. But it was more than that. I'm not dead or dying. I'm soaked and my body that was hurting earlier felt… it felt a lot more better now. The feeling of pain that I suffered earlier was already distant, as if I just had a bad nightmare about it. I remember everything that happened earlier clearly too despite the pain making me want to kill myself. Compared to before nothing felt like it was about to explode or shatter. I'm actually okay now. Same feeling that someone has when you wake up after an operation fully recovered…

Except much shorter time span and I'm not in any good or comfortable status at all. Weird would be the understatement of the year. Despite feeling so much pain earlier to the point of blacking out now I'm calmly thinking things over again too. The old me would've been confused and possibly even scared. But present me just realized it's just Gamer's Mind being that broken.

"Achoo!-!" _**"You have taken 8 damage."**_

Ow. How could I forget this part? I was still stuck under a pile of this wet debris. Because of this cold am I going to sneeze my way to death by banging my head to a piece of debris... Is that even possible? That's not going to be a good epitaph to be put into a tombstone. What kind of an S-Class Hero would die to that? Well, at least it's a bit better than died playing too much dating video games. Or not. It's hard to distinguish.

Well anyway that's enough internal monologuing over something so pointless. It's time for me to get out of here before anything that breaks my mind happen. I don't think I'm encased by too much debris so it should be possible for me to simply push them off. Even if something was pinning down my leg or arm it shouldn't take too much of a toll on me. I might not be super strong but it's not as if an entire building crashed into me. Not that I wouldn't mind putting some points onto my strength attribute. But then again I'm all out of skill points. The idea of using a point now instead of working my body off was a good reminder that it would be a waste on the long run.

Of course being dead right now won't be useful in that case either. Still, I gotta try before I give up. I have to work hard and free myself like this. That's one way to make myself stronger! Break my limits! Alright! One! Two! Three!

 **Thump!**

"…"

The rain was hammering onto my face once more. The clanging of the debris resounding as the piece I pushed off splashed nearby. The piece of the roof pinning me was so light that I think it practically flew off when I pushed….

All that mental preparation for nothing huh. Well I wasn't gonna complain about that. Thinking about it if I was pinned by too much rubble I should've died. Which would've been likely considering the gas station shop was busted. So did I just get lucky because barely anything fell on me? Or did someone rescue me after I got pinned down….

Probably luck. Then again I don't know how to describe my luck anymore.

My fortune is the same one that led me to becoming a hero that got paid so much, always getting new games and consoles. It's essentially what made me live a good satisfying life. But that's completely shattered by my misfortune. The above benefits are an effect from the misfortune of me always meeting monsters that could kill me in one strike. Always facing so many… Would it actually be fair to call it luck or karma? Even when I achieved the power of a Gamer, I thought it was the luckiest thing to ever happen to me. It is, but would it also mean that numerous events like these would continuously happen to me? Is this, karma? Am I fated to have these happen to me no matter what because of my life?

…

Ah, cut the ideology thinking. I can think about karma and powers when I get home warm and safe. I'm too wiped out to think properly now. I should just finish what I came here for.

Anyway let's do a setting check. I am standing in front of the ruined gas station with my hood up once more as the rain poured around me. From afar I would look like a badass training under the rain. Probably look like I'm contemplating life or about to say an inspirational quote.

In reality I'm just staring at the two windows saying how Cold Resist has levelled up. Oh and the dozen various monster corpses that are all scattered around the area. Lots and lots of monster corpses.

Out of them all I could only recognize the two that I fought earlier. And that was because of the Observe Skill telling me that it was them. Other than that, everything else looks the same to me eyes. I'm still a bit surprised with the overwhelming number of monster corpses being way too much. Then again that makes sense with a title of theirs being **One of many that slinks underneath**. Still. The number is no joke. Even if they're Wolf to Tigers you'll need a lot of heroes to deal with this. An A-Class hero might even be defeated if there's this many. This would be no issue to any S-Class Hero except me. Yeah, only I can't finish them off. Seeing how well, I did with the baby monsters considering I didn't have the King Engine...

More importantly, who did they die to? It doesn't look like they shredded each other fighting over a territory. As likely as that theory is, my analysis shows something different. Using observe on them confirmed that it was just blunt force that none of them can replicate. Despite their sizes they're all they were all taken out by the holes that appeared on their bodies, if they were still intact. It was impressive. But what was worrying was that observe was comparing them to an insect being crushed with brute force multiple times. High chance of that being a hero but which hero? Would it be another S-Class? Another A-Class? Did they see me?

... Was it that guy before?

The likelihood that it was that hero is high. The moment I used observe on him… My mind crashed. Everything started hurting when I tried to analyze him. There was more than just mental pain. I felt physical pain as if all the damage I had sustained came to me. As if I lost my ability…. My entire body was only sore earlier and now it's fine. I could see some bruises on my body that weren't there before. I could only guess that I got them from the Monsters earlier, or at least when I kept trying to dodge. Did I lose my power?...

No, that was a silly question. It's clearly back. It just stopped working earlier because of whatever entity that man was. But this isn't a light matter either. Whoever that guy was he's not someone I can take lightly. If I analyzed him better and looked right at him I would've discovered his identity and name. Instead I barely gave him a glance as I focused on the monster outside. To have my mind crash like that and feel all of that pain that I sustained. It wasn't scary right now, it just feels alien and strange to me. But it's not something I wanna feel anytime soon. I better avoid anything that might cause a scenario like that.

Whoever he is I can't worry about him right now. If he helped get me out of the destroyed station and then placed a light section of the roof off to shield me from the rain he's probably not a bad person. I mean it didn't help since I got soaked anyway but it's he thought that counts. I can't do anything about contemplating anyway. I need to focus. First, check how long you've been out and how much health you have. Let's see… 7 minutes. Not too long but anything could've happened in that time span. There seemed to be sound of fighting nor notifications about quests so the battle could be over already. Meanwhile my health is…. Damn. That's low. It's red value. I'm going to die even if a regular human were to punch me. I have to blame my luck for that. Or was it misfortune?

What number is it anyway….

...

106? That can't be right. That should be exceeding my actual health. I didn't improve my vitality or gain any new skills. And if that was the case why was it so low? Did my power permanently glitch out? I'm starting to hate that guy before but… wait a minute….

 _"Status Window,"_

 _._

 **Primary Title - The Gamer**

 **Secondary Title - None**

 **Tertiary Title - None**

 **King**

 **86/2500**

 **Points - 10**

 **Level - 6**

 **HP - 1100**

 **MP - 2200**

 **HPR - 7 per minute**

 **MPR - 7 per minute**

 **Str - 6**

 **Vit - 8**

 **Dex - 12**

 **Int - 12**

 **Wis - 14**

 **Luk - 5**

 **.**

Alright, the blue screen is-... I levelled up? Twice? When did that happen? There weren't notifications of any kind and for two levels that's quite a huge and absurd boost. Health Bar and mana bar on the thousands already? I didn't even touch the vitality bar and it's already there. Just how much did I gain from that level up? The same applies for Mana. Did 3 points on Wisdom really added all that points? How strong is a level up?

Then again that only means I can take more hits and... use more mana for whatever reason. This doesn't portray how strong I really am. There are way too many things that could change. If I compare myself to someone else they'd probably have higher stats if they're heroes or monsters.

Levels aren't everything after all.

Those near misses from those monsters and that explosion almost got me killed. If I have this much health I might be able to take much more damage but I'm better off with trying not to die instead of tanking anything. On the other hand why didn't my current health increase alongside the max limit? Wouldn't it be fairer if it went up too? Well, as weird as it is it might be just part of the system. Or because of that glitch… It can't be helped if that's the case. I'm gonna have to live with these mistakes and keep going. Besides, I still have skill points that could be use for allocation.

"But the best option is to save them,for now."

10 points was better than 5 points. I had to use those in a rush earlier which was a horrible idea. One mishap and I would've died. In a way I guess this is me getting back those points that I use. I shouldn't hastily make decisions like that from now on. I need to carefully analyze the situation even before making any more drastic changes like this. But don't overthink in the middle or before a battle either. Otherwise I'm just wasting time and putting myself and others at risk. Huh. Is this also an effect from gaining that Wisdom earlier? Thinking about all the possible scenarios and issues with my power? Maybe it is. It's unnerving how this ability works. This really is one of the most useful powers you can have if you use it right. I should consider focusing entirely on wisdom once I find a way to use all that mana. It's going to be a neverending scale of getting more and more good decisions. Wisdom isn't so bad but I can't always rely on my mind when fighting. Physicality is important too so unless I find a way to exploit Wisdom I need to focus on survival.

 _Due to a habit of making intelligent decisions and understanding mistakes, you have earned 1 wisdom point._

The familiar blue screen hovers in front of me and I sigh. In a way I'm thankful but also annoyed at this. I'm not going to complain about getting points even at the cost of my power making fun of me. Anyone with half a mind would understand that it's better this way.

"But enough of this. What happened to the quest?"

Quest Tab. Quest Tab.

That might be the reason why I levelled up. As confusing as it was the quest was actually something I followed. All the way from following the waypoints and beating up the monsters that appeared. Well, I damaged one and some random hero took out the other two but stalling counts right? With those three heroes running around earlier and looking as if they were winning they should be safe. Maybe I actually succeeded and helped them before the swarm came in. Would that mean I accomplished the test and got the exp award?

 **Quest Failed. Unknown Error.**

Well, scratch that. I failed the quest. I can already tell what caused that to appear. All those wonderful digits gone in a flash. I just have to crash because of that hero...

No, wait. If I did crash and he took care of all the monsters, since I damaged one would I get the experience from that thing too? Even if I barely halved its health it would still count that I damaged it. Add the fact that it was a higher level than me and that would explain what happened. Would explain why I levelled up only twice instead of multiple times or not at all. In that case I'm going to have to actively take part when damaging or killing monsters that way. The amount of damage you do to a monster may affect how much exp you get once it's defeated. Losing against a Tiger level monster pretty much defines how low I am on the pecking order.

But did anyone else see the battle? Despite the citizens being told to hide they might have chosen to watch. If they were able catch a glimpse of me being beaten around it means trouble. No. It wasn't clear. I don't think there's anyone within the area either. The views from the building would probably make it seem like an intense battle. I should be safe. Except that guy… I need to find that guy. I can't silence him but maybe I can try to persuade him not to-

Who am I kidding. There's no way he's going to be persuaded. It might be better not to go after him. He has no clue who I was or the hero rankings so there's a possibility that he's not even part of the Heroes Association. Self-proclaimed heroes have popped out early when the Heroes Association first started. They didn't last long though but some of them changed jobs or joined the Association. So there's a chance that this guy is going to eventually… Then there's the fact that my power crashed after just glancing at him. Was I lucky that I didn't observe him point on? Could I die if I tried observing him? I rather not find out by doing that again. I'm not keen on reliving that pain.

"I should leave this to future me to worry about," It's a bad excuse. But I'm going to have to focus on the matter at hand. I'm not in the clear yet anyway. Something I have been repeatedly saying to myself despite not doing anything. "There's still a chance that those three got themselves killed."

There wasn't anymore red dots in my minimap like before. It was what helped calm me down and prevent me from doing anything rash or rushed. Helped me understand the situation more. But that doesn't necessarily mean that those three were safe. Another swarm could've popped up and attacked them away from my radar or too far for me to reach them. I need to find them right now and hopefully cement the fact that I took out some of these monsters at least. Red Muffler, Grad School Graduate, and Tanktop Tiger. They might be 'allies' but they're not showing up in the minimap. I'm going to have to figure out how much the minimap system works some other time too. For now I need to make use of the situation as much as I can.

"Observe," It shouldn't be too much trouble. I just have to follow the trail of destruction that they left. The temptation to go home was high but I at least want to make sure they're not dying. If they saw me and chose to fight then I might've caused their deaths. Or not. They should be smart enough to run away from a fight they can't win. Either way if I hide my face like this they should be unable to recognize me. "Observe."

 **The street is cracked a bit in this pathway. Signs of a fight seem to be apparent. Whatever caused this has continued forward.**

 **The street is cracked a bit in this pathway. Signs of a fight seem to be apparent. Whatever caused this has continued forward.**

 **The street is cracked and bits of the monster you attacked earlier are scattered. There might be something to loot from that body-**

Hold on just a second.

 **The street is cracked and bits of the monster you attacked earlier are scattered. There might be something to loot from that body if one examines it close enough.**

The corpses of various monsters here are scattered. Each one looking as if they were pulverized by punches. Looking at it again, there might be something hidden inside if you have the guts to search for it.

My gaze was now locked on the various dead monsters.

I almost forgot what's important about monsters that die. They always have dropped loot if you at least damage them. As long as they die there's a chance that you might get something off of their corpses. Of course the drop rate is dependent on how much damage you dealt but typically it scales off of levels too. Then again each game has a different mechanic so I have no idea how this works.

I'm going to actually have to loot a monster's corpse by my hands and no other tools. This isn't something that's easily done with a tap of a window screen either. I'm already in front of a monster corpse but there's no prompt for that. I'm going to have to actually dig through its body to find anything and I can only hope that Observe would help me out in this. Would it be worth doing for the sake of getting items?

"From taking out Monsters with a look to looting dead bodies. That's something."

Well, it's not as if I can actually take out said monsters. Here goes nothing. This is going to feel so wrong and I might actually vomit. Touch… Huh. It's not as disgusting as one feels. Maybe it's because of the rain washing away all the disgusting pieces of their body? Or are worm organs just... No. It has to be Gamer's Mind keeping me calm. I'm expressing disgust mentally but I'm at least able to dig and toss away parts without feeling sick. I guess I had nothing to worry about at all.

Still, this is one brutal biological lesson. Anatomy of a giant worm monster analyzed. If I had a semblance of understanding biology I might've been able to tell the various parts that I was holding. For such a large tough monster on the outside it's not too different from the creature it was based off maybe. If I studied biology and animals would I have been able to find out weak spots or something like that? It'll probably work like finding out pressure points on a normal person, but I don't think anyone has actually studied human monsters to a level that they can comprehend it.

If I do figure those out it's going to make my life easier. It seems that a physical route is the only thing I could go for right now anyway. Magic abilities in the real world shouldn't exist.

Of course so do monsters that are created from negative feelings. If there's things that are absurd as telekinetic espers, aliens, monsters and superhuman freaks, I think there's a chance for magic to exist. Hell the Gamer Powers I have is probably magical in nature. It doesn't follow any fundamental law of Physics, or at least that's what I think. This isn't normal at all. Maybe I shouldn't be so willing to think of that so early-

Ah. Found something. A …. book? How can a book be inside a mons... Wait, don't tell me...

.

 **Skillbook Obtained**

 **Burrow [Active/Passive] - Acquired from defeating Monstrous Baby Worm**

 **Many worms and creatures of the underground tend to have the ability to burrow as a way to create homes and tunnels. This has been a skill they honed and adapted for the sake of survival. With proper usage one can utilize this ability to create tunnels underground and succeed on creating traps or underground shelter for the prey. As level increased speed of digging and chances of accidents are drastically reduced. Strength and dexterity affects efficiency of this ability**

 **Unlocks the Burrow Ability**

 **Passively enhances digging capability by 10% + 1.9% per level up**

 **Would you like to read this book?**

.

An active/passive ability? A skillbook that has an ability that allows me to dig underground in the same vein like worms. That much is obvious but why would it be an active and a passive at the same time? Isn't it more of an active effect or does it have some sort of bonus that I don't know about? Or maybe it's just that little buff on the bottom and I'm overthinking things again. Regardless I can't complain. This is an odd ability I got but it's an ability. It ties well with the looting system too considering that monsters can drop skillbooks like these. Would this mean I can just keep hunting monsters and steal their abilities? Every single power counts after all. It's not as if there's a limit to the amount of skills I could get. No wait. I can't be sure of that either. But that's why I have to keep going. I'll have to consider focusing on more important abilities. For now this is fine. It'll be useful for getting away and sneaking around once I put some points into it.

 **Would you like to read this book?**

Looking at it it was a bit weird. Even when the book was being hit by the water droplets it didn't start to break down. It just stayed readable and the prompt remained in front of me. Did it even get wet or can I blame this onto Gameplay Mechanics? Are books indestructible? And would that mean I can kill someone to death with it? As tempting as it is I don't want to lose a skillbook at all. Well, that'senough stalling. Just press yes and-

The book vanished and the sensation of my head throbbing returned. It was like before. The book vanishes with a bright light and another migraine assaults me. Not on the same magnitude as the Gamer Crash before but it still hurt. Of course unlike before I had nothing to hold onto and I slipped onto the ground. By the time I landed the migraine was already fading away as quickly as it appeared, and two window screens were now floating in front of me.

" _ **You have taken 4 damage."**_

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Due to reading a skillbook about Burrowing, you now unlock the ability to Burrow! -** ' _ **Wait, couldn't you just have unlocked this with a shovel?'**_

"Ow..."

I got up carefully even though my body wasn't fatigued. It was just like before huh. The migraine that vanishes quickly when a new piece of information enters my brain. Maybe that's just a side effect of what happens if I read a book? It's a bit like that [Beta-Type] about that virus and terrorist game I played from overseas. But it makes sense. New information is being integrated to my mind so of course I'll be vulnerable as information is transferred. But would this also mean that there's a limit to how much I can store? Or that I'm going to have to be careful with what information I acquire? And could I have just really unlocked this ability just by shovelling the ground!? The art of digging and creating holes on the ground isn't exactly as difficult to understand like English if you haven't done it for awhile.

Well, too late. Right now I need to focus. This was the only recognizable monster that I actually harmed. So would I get any loot from the monsters I didn't even touch? Casting observe on the corpses mostly reveal worm guts and whatnot to take. Disgusting gorey pieces…. Would they be beneficial to me at all? Would it be a good use of my time to scavenge those pieces I may never use until later on?

Probably not, so it's better to get back to what I was aiming for. To finding those heroes before. I can test out this ability later. I don't want to stay on this cold-

"ACHOO!"

 **Cold Resist has levelled up. Cold Resist is now Level 6**

Maybe I should just consider going home immediately…

No. I made a promise to myself that I'm going to be a better person. I can't just ignore mistakes and messups I make. Right now I need to check on those C-Class Heroes and make sure they're not dead. Or at least make sure that no one saw that and I could make a good excuse for what happened to me. And then I can play all the video games I want when I get home. That's a solid way to schedule things right? Good method of getting priorities right? Of course by that I mean to continue playing this game of life. Now it's time to follow the path of carnage. But I'll spam observe anyway just to level it up further. I might've missed or unlock something by doing this repeatedly.

 **The street is cracked a bit in this pathway. Signs of a fight seems to be apparent. Whatever caused this has continued forward and has potentially caused more destruc-**

 **The street is cracked a bit in this pathway. Signs of a fight seems to be apparent. Whatever caused this has continued forwar-**

 **The street is cracked a bit in this pathway. Signs of a fight seems to be apparent. Whatever caused this has continued fo-**

It was only a minute or two of walking. At that point I didn't really need observe to understand what happened here. I could already see the busted cafe with the monster on it. The worm baby was unmoving and Observe confirmed that it was dead. The missing health bar was enough to tell me that alongside Observe's spammy messages. Various parts of the street were dug out as if it was trying to dig its way underground. The heroes must've prevented it from escaping and defeated it with their own power. Said heroes were now sitting on the side either resting or examining the body.

Wait. Crap. That was my favorite internet cafe too… My saved data and achievements in there is gone now. This is one cruel world. Now all that hours of grinding and doing work felt like a waste of time… Oh wait, I already made a backup copy of those on a USB.

Hang on we're getting off-topic here. Let's ignore that loss of a great cafe for now. It's pointless to worry about something so minor. From the get-go they look fine but I should observe them just incase. Even without seeing it I could see that their health is just below their halfway point. None of them looked like they were dying or maimed. But I need to make sure.

 **Hiru Izuki**

 **Level 11**

 **Grad School Graduate**

 **Someone that should get a new job**

 **C Rank 299**

 **Hikaru Modoriyah**

 **Level 13**

 **Red Muffler**

 **One that is reaching his peak**

 **C Rank 140**

 **Cardin Winchester**

 **Level 17**

 **Tanktop Tiger**

 **As ferocious as his title, as naive as one**

 **C Rank 66**

Their real names showed up. As expected of observe. Then again looking at people was enough to show them their names and levels. Still, I'm going to refer to them with their hero names since it feels wrong to call them by their name when they probably don't expect it. Maybe I'm the only one weirded out by it but I'm doing that anyway.

Looking at their statistics, they have some pretty high levels compared to normal humans. Of course I never doubted that they were stronger than me. They were C-Class heroes that actually did something. Naturally they would take some blows from monsters. It's not a surprise that they rose up against a Wolf-Tiger Class Threat and that they succeeded on beating them. Still, it surprises me that the gap between C-Class and normal humans are that big.

But they didn't get through unscathed. They have various status ailments like colds, bruises and fractured bones. Which somehow I detected with observe by spotting said status ailments. For facing something nearly twice their levels and for them to only get those types of injury I had to be impressed. Not to mention they don't have superpowers at all. Freaking normies.

Looking at their stats showed that they were definitely stronger than a normal human. Tanktop Tiger emphasizes on strength and vitality and somehow I'm a bit faster than him. If I wanted a build like his and kept on training that would probably lead to that kind of body and stats. The other two were lower but more balanced, with their speed easily being equal to mine and their other physical stats trumping mine. Their int and wis were average too but higher compared to the monsters. That further cements that theory…

Even if in comparison their opponent had higher stats it's still true that intelligence and strategizing is a key trait to win battles. As long as you're beating up an idiotic baby monster you're going to win. Teamwork and cooperation. Very very useful against mindless fools. All monsters typically get a drop in whatever humanity or intelligence they have if they used to be human, at least that's what I'm assuming. As long as they don't stay smart it's possible for heroes to beat them.

Unless the baby worm monster you were facing suddenly decides that you were trying to lure it into a trap when it's supposed to be a baby. Or maybe you just need to know more monsters and stop ignoring the lack of physical advantages. Aka stop being a freaking Noob King. Either way now I know what to go for in terms of building my character.

"Hah! It really is dead! We did it!" Tanktop Tiger was beginning to shout to his fellows. Out of them all he was the only one that looked lively, and probably the one that took the least damage. In terms of health percentage. He probably tanked all that thing's attacks, maybe. Then again he has more health than the other two. That's why he has a buff body probably. Now that I'm sure of their states I would leave but I need to make sure they didn't see anything. "Freaking worm monster messing with us… Ah? King?"

"King!?" They all froze. Now I need to put up a stoic front if I want to intimidate them. No wait. There's no need for that. People are naturally intimidated by my face even if I talk normally. The King Engine might not be working but my face is still a weapon. Well, at least the heroes don't seem to be scared but they are intimidated. That should make things easier for me to ask. "I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Doesn't he live here? If he lives here then of course he's going to beat up the monsters that tried to attack this city Muffler!"

"Ah, no wonder the Association's warnings about more monsters didn't seem to be right," They seem to be making assumptions. The good kind of assumptions. I like where this is going. Just keep going "King was taking care of all the other monsters!"

Yeah, let's go with that. I didn't fall unconscious for sure. As always my reputation shows to be as helpful as always. Or maybe it's because of how bloated my image is? This one is actually something I'll keep complaining about for awhile. This is what led me to this situation after all.

"Of course I was. They were simply pests to my home," I lied. Making sure that my voice was loud enough to be heard and as deep as I can to sound intimidating. I needed to make him think I was serious and badass. So basically I just have to speak like I normally do. "You took care of one too and for that I'm glad. Is anyone else hurt here? Is there any other hero within the area?"

First objective, make sure no one else saw what happened and if anyone died at all or not. Clarify the situation and make sure nothing else bad would happen.

"The Association informed us that we're the only ones here," Red Muffler explained. He's the one that's technically the most injured but he's still up. I'm impressed if not jealous of his tenacity. And that red scarf. "They warned us about multiple other worms here but it seems that you took care of them already."

"Basically everything is settled here Mister King!" Grad School Graduate exclaimed as he approached. His shades are intact but what kind if person wears those under a rain? Must be fashion. But I won't judge. "There seemed to be little casualties too. Only the cops were the others that were injured but they escaped."

Oh good. I didn't even realize that there was a possibility of cops back there at the gas station. Or did Gamer's Mind subconsciously made me not worry about that? Did it make me assume that everyone is safe judging from how little injury and damage were there? Maybe.

"No more heroes huh. Looks like everything is settled then," From the looks of it they definitely think it was me. Step two…. There was no step two. I covered it in step one to making sure they were safe. Then again the amount of things I just made sure is right are checked. So… "At this point I just despise the rain now."

Let's just leave a badass impression.

I have no reason to stay any longer than I should. It seemed pointless but by doing this I made it seem more like I really did offed the horde of monsters. I feel bad for the guy who did take them down but I almost died. I'll just borrow his credit and pay him back someday. Maybe I'll treat him to a bunch of video games…

Yeah, like hell that'll happen.

"It did cause all these monsters to pop up," Grad School Graduate agreed. "But we're glad we were able to help you at least King. Even if it's only one that we defeated."

You helped enough. Trust me on this one.

"Still, for once I want to actually see King fight a monster that could go toe to toe with him," Tanktop Tiger, that is a wish that should never happen. If something like that ever existed the whole world will be destroyed several times over. Then again if it's a pathetic monster who can't do shit against a hero who's as useless as a cement balloon… "It's always him defeating monsters without lifting a finger or being seen."

"No way! Cardin, if we ever see King fight we might not survive from whatever happens there!" I agree with you Red Muffler. You might not survive and laugh yourself to death as I run around like an idiot before getting swatted aside. "But if you think you're up for it you can always ask for a spar."

Please, no. I'll die. I rather not.

"True…" Why are you looking at me with that expression. Ah crap. He's really considering it. Please don't to do it. Don't ask me. "Hey King, wanna fight under the rain like the badass heroes that we are?"

No. Nonononono. The only scene you'll get is a man running under the rain from a guy twice his size or more. I'm going to have to deny his challenge no matter what. I'm not going to die to the people I wanted to check on. It almost feels ironic. I get through an army of worm monsters somehow and I'll be killed by a bunch of Heroes just because one wants a spar. It almost as if I deserve that.

Then again it's not as if I'll be forced to do that. Gamer's Mind kept me calm when the old me would… probably unleash the Kig Engine and scare off this guy.

"Do you really want that?" I asked with a serious look, trying to look imposing. Trying to look like a smug bastard that just heard a joke. "I have a hard time holding back,"

They became quiet. Even Tanktop Tiger looks like he's hesitating. And then he begins to laugh. "Ahahaha! I was just kidding!" But even without observe I can see the fear in your eyes. And if not that the next phrase confirmed it.

 **Intimidation levelled up.**

That's an ability I don't mind to level up at all. Probably easy to do so considering what I'm doing. Should I take it a step further and try to make them piss their pants?

"Heh. Good one then."

Probably not. Wouldn't want to embarrass the people who can beat me up. I don't want to get on anyone's bad side either. If they show up in the future wanting to beat me up or backstab me it won't be fun at all. Right now things are safe and I should just get ready to leave. I really hate the rain anyway and I did everything I could… Are they so shocked to see me chuckle? You all look like you saw me grow a second head.

"Anyway, it seems that we finished up with our goal here." I continued with a firm voice to get their attention. I still need to take authority as an S-Class hero just to further keep my image. I need to look like a leader after all. I'm overdoing it at this point but I just want to make sure that I'm 105% a hero to them. "If that's the case I'll leave you to clean up the mess. Or go home. I won't hold it against you if you choose to leave."

"Well, the rain is going to wash off the corpses if we don't touch them. So we'll have to handle them," Smooth. Very smooth King. The red hero is smarter than you. Well, you know what? There are some things in your life that you just don't know. And some you don't just care about. In this case I should care more about those that I don't know. "Then again their bodies could become dangerous pollutants so we should just contact the Association's Cleaners."

The group that was specifically assigned to clean up the mess heroes make? They handle things such as destroyed buildings and what not. But with the scale of things recently it makes sense that they do more than just that. I heard that a hero is helping them out whenever they do but not quite sure who. They even handle disposing of monster corpses instead of just tossing them aside. I heard from the news that improper measures taken to get rid of these corpses could lead to more monsters being created but I doubt that's the case. Maybe I should use that as an excuse or… Wait, where am I heading with this? Ah right. I was right all along.

"So basically let the staff do the cleanup," Tanktop Tiger muttered just barely audible enough to be heard. Even with that 'happy look' he gave out he must be fatigued like everyone else "Good enough. Wouldn't want to touch something as disgusting or do something unfit for heroes."

Hey. There's loot inside them okay. That's my excuse. If I hadn't done that I wouldn't be able to dig my own grave as I try to hide from others.

"They're that reliable but they really don't like S-class heroes because of the mess they leave. Sorry King, you probably left a bloodbath."

"Regardless it seems that our job is done," I try to reaffirm the security of my voice. "I want to thank everyone for-"

 **Hostile Detected! You feel the surge of killing intent!**

Red Alert! Red Alert! Red dot popping up on the minimap and the ground shaking! I don't know why I did it but I just jumped forward tackling Red Muffler and Grad School Graduate away. They were taken in by the suddenness so I managed to lift them. It was painful rolling but this is much better. Much better than being right in front of another freaking worm monster!

And with a loud screech I almost felt my ear drums burst. One glance was all I needed to observe the thing behind us as we lay there on the ground.

 **Level ?**

 **Monstrous Worm Broodmother**

 **The Secluded Queen that gave birth to Parasites**

Another freaking one. That's it. I hate the rain. I absolutely despise this weather. It's a freaking Demon Class I bet with its level is already unknown. Or is it stronger? Why did this has to appear now? Oh right. It's probably the final boss of this place. That's probably the reason why it has red emblems and armored spiked all around it.

"Woah... Thanks King." Don't thank me for doing something stupid. None of us are in the clear. "Damn. It's bigger than before."

"Get yourselves ready!" To run? Okay! Gladly! There's no way we could beat this one at all! "With King right here there's no way we'd lose!"

"Yeah! It has nothing on us! We won't hold you back!"

"This one looks stronger than the rest! We'll go all out along with you King!"

Is this what it feels to be when people rely on you on their group project and you know nothing? This was a mistake. I shouldn't have gone in here. If I wasn't here they would've ran off. I need to find a way that frees us from his situation and protects my reputation. Maybe we can negotiate with it? If it's a broodmother it should be able to talk right?

Looking at its face, I think… I think I see something. I think I see signs of intelligence? From the way it has a demonic woman's face instead of a baby-esque one it might be smart. It might be able to comprehend my words. I should be capable of finding a way to stop this monster just by talking!

 **Fight**

 **Act - Talk**

 **Item**

 **Mercy**

"SKREEEEEEEE!"

It doesn't seem much for conversation.

Of course. What kind of mother would negotiate with the beings that slaughtered her children? Even monsters have limits on how monstrous they can be. Or just them being protective of their offsprings. Instincts? Why the hell am I even debating that? I need to focus on finding out how fucked I really am or if I can make a choice that would make me a bit less screwed. The only way to deal with this is… intimidation. That's it! Let's reveal my face. If I can at least tell the others to run off and then run myself I'll be safe. It roared and lumbered forward, dropping what could be acid spit to the ground. But it stopped.

 **The monster hesitates upon seeing your face! For five seconds.**

"It hesitated!"

"Yeah, that's the power of King!"

"Now what?"

Five seconds. I extended our time of death by five seconds. If only freaking King Engine is working. Instead I'm stuck here stoically staring at it eye to eye while mentally trying to not freak out, when what I need to do is to freak out and be afraid! Well, I at least have an idea of what to follow up with.

"Everyone, back off!" I shouted as I step forward. Oh? Did it intimidate it further? Not my objective but that's a thankful effect. It's time to keeping with my current goal. "This one! It's more dangerous than the rest! I'll be forced to…"

Was it working? I heard the shuffling of feet under the rain. I can't see their faces but I know they were startled. Surprised that King would feel this way. Good. Just gotta work uo the crowd and lie about the scene in front of you

"I'm gonna go all out so all of you get out now before you get caught-"

I was knocked back by the shockwave. For the briefest moment as I was talking I saw multiple lines cover the broodmother as if it was being measured by something. Then there was light, before the explosion knocked me away. No, not just me. I heard the splash of water and the way I tumbled allowed me to see the other three heroes falling on their butts. By the time I managed to turn back to the monster it was already gone. It was replaced by numerous cubed or sliced pieces of the monster scattering everywhere. Disgusting giblets that scattered everywhere. I had my mouth shut before they started flying thankfully so I didn't swallow any bloody chunks. I was shocked. Very shocked but that was mitigated by Gamer's Mind. The gigantic health bar it had turning to zero in seconds. But my focus was on the figure standing behind it. The cause of that attack. The samurai that everyone has been talking about recently. The one rumored to be the aspiring and potentially best of Japan. The one that you must never call old lest you want to get a smack to the head.

Atomic Samurai…

Like a badass samurai from a classic action movie or video game. Atomic Samurai's hair was soaked and the rugged look he had. The rain really made him look badass. I guess I see why people love the rain now. He was sheathing his katana already having just dusted off the blood on it. Like a ronin that easily defeated a demon from some cliche 1970s action movie. Cutting up that monster so fast and causing an explosion from said slashes. It was something you'd expect out of a video game. Then again my life is a video game. So that's… that has no excuse to not exist. Of course it was a badass thing to see. But being covered on bits and guts of said monster? Not as amazing. Thankfully the rain was helping in washing that off. I still hate the rain.

"Atomic Samurai! He defeated it!" Our savior Atomic Samurai indeed. He just completely solved my problem. The problem that came out of nowhere was solved by a solution that came out of nowhere. That's the brilliancy of luck isn't it? "Man! While King was distracting it Atomic Samurai was on the perfect spot to take it down!"

Oh please. Don't flatter me anymore than that. Seriously. Don't.

"He only did it with one strike!" Red Muffler. Get your eyes checked. Then again I guess not all of us can comprehend badassery. "Man! That was amazing!"

"What are you talking about!? He sliced at it so many times!" Oh? Tanktop Tiger? That's a surprise. Even I barely saw the way he cut but somehow he did too? Then again maybe he just saw it as a blur too like I did. But his dexterity should be lower than the others… Is there a disparity with reflexes and speed? Related to the levels? "No wonder the Association warned us not to do anything and that they have it covered."

"So King just happened to came by. I get it now."

All that build up for that monster for nothing. The heroes themselves don't care anymore about what just happened which is a completely normal reaction. They're just relieved it was solved. I should feel the same way but I can't shake off this feeling of dread. I felt it the moment I fell down.

"Atomic Samurai! Can I get an autograph! My sister would love it!"

Still, if they called in Atomic Samurai why wasn't I contacted by the Association? They know I'm here right? Wait… Oh I have a bad reputation for not answering their calls. All they know me for is being a powerful hero that does as he pleases. That's my reputation. I… may have forgotten it at home too. Well, whatever. Let's worry about theories and Association at some other time. This out of nowhere Deus ex Machina fixing this Diabolus ex Machina isn't exactly new to me. It already happened to me before, and that pretty much explains all those feats of me 'defeating' those monsters. This is how bad my luck could be. I was about to walk away but stopped at a voice speaking to me.

"King..."

Atomic Samurai… Huh? That's odd? The expression he's giving at me. It looks like the face of a samurai about to slay a villain or something. Are you mad at the worms or something? Come on take it easy. If you look at me like that it makes it seem as if you want to kill me. Wait, think rationally. Why would he be angry at me? There has to be a good reason on why he looks like that. Maybe it's his battle face. The same face I have when I play video games with great intensity. Just a use of observe would show everything. I already know his rank is his level so I can skip over those.

 **Yaso Kamiizumi, Atomic Samurai, The Blade that Shatters the Foundations of Reality, S-Class Hero. Currently he is one of the best samurais to have ever existed in this era. Despite the modern world's industrialization the legacy of the Japanese Samurais lives on within him and he continues to teach it. He has mastered the way of the sword to the point that he cuts apart the restraining Laws of Physics as much as he cuts his enemies. Current emotion shows annoyance, suspicion and anger. All directed straight at you.**

Damn... That is not good. That is not good at all. He knows doesn't he? Why else would he be pissed off? It's the most likely event. He saw me rising from the Gas Station after that disastrous attempt to outsmart a baby monster. If not that then what else could it be? Was it something I did in the past? Oh no … I badmouthed his ponytail before on an online forum when he first became a hero. He found out didn't he?

"I saw everything,"

He saw everything.

"I saw everything that you did."

Shit. This is it…. My title is going to be revealed. I think this is perfect incentive to seclude myself from the fans and other heroes. Yup. Even with this power I'm still this crappy aren't I? Then again… is this the freedom I've been looking for? To be freed from this responsibility of being forced into a task I didn't want? I can actually do what I want with my life?... Wait, I already do that at home. The reason I could do all of those is because of said job. In that case… I'm gonna be dead broke either way. My reputation is going to disappear now!

"You punched each one of those monsters down,"

… Come again? Wait. Your face. It's smirking… huh?

"You stole half my kills when I specifically advised to all S-Class Heroes to leave this to me. But I guess the early bird gets the worm, eh? I should've been here sooner if I wanted to beat the Strongest Man in Earth. And it's not as if you like to cooperate with others."

He thinks I took out the other worms? Why would he actually think that? Wait… The hero from before. The one that was wearing a hoodie too. Was his outfit like mine too? It was too dark to see properly but if it was the case… Is that what happened?

… Complete bullshit reputation is the one to blame huh.

"But next time I won't lose to you," Wait, you're getting too close aren't you old man? "Sides… You should've been able to take them all down easily."

Now he looks…. More serious. The look he's giving me… It means serious business. I can't help but sweat a little. Or was that the rain? Probably the rain. I have my hood down after all and I can't help but feel the Cold Resist Level up looming over alongside Atomic Samurai's face.

"Even if you did take them out in one punch you still took some hits," That expression on his face… It proves it. He really did see something. Or maybe the hero that punched everyone down wasn't able to absolutely crush them? I held my breathe as I stared back, trying to put on an intimidating face. Everyone's scared of that. He should be at least hesitant upon seeing me get serious. "You're losing your touch aren't you?"

 **Fight**

 **Act - Intimidate**

 **Item**

 **Mercy**

"What? Don't have any excuses?" No effect. I really needed King Engine to save my ass a lot more times. But from the way he gives that expression he doesn't have killing intent. He's not planning to kill me since he is a hero after all. But with the way he's going my reputation is going to be revealed. "Well-"

"Hold on a second Mister Atomic! Mister King!" And the young man that interrupted us was Red Muffler. "We shouldn't fight now! The matter is already resolved, there's no reason to argue!"

That determined expression. He wasn't particularly fast as in we were surprised by him coming. If anything we sensed him the moment he started running. But him actually trying to push us away from each other and succeeding was saying something.

"Fight? I'm only asking him a couple of questions," Like hell you were. They were interrogation! "Besides, wouldn't it be better for everyone to know if a powerful hero has become weak? Would prevent them from dying in the middle of a battle."

Thinking about it like that, I actually like that. But I also don't want to deal with new attackers that would target me. After all if they can beat the former strongest hero they would definitely be satisfied with that. I don't want to die at all.

"Even then! It's better to handle this with the Association!" Red Muffler's voice was loud. Even with this kind of rain I'm sure everyone within the area could hear him. "This isn't respectful to heroes at all! The matter's settled!"

You might be pushing yourself here Red Muffler. If you keep going like this you might piss off Atomic Samurai. And from what observe is showing, he's getting more and more ticked off.

"Oh relax. I'm just wondering if King is still worthy of the title the strongest man on the world," I'm not. Take it. I'll give it to you if you want. Just give me a book about swords or something. "Maybe an aspiring newcomer is better fit for-"

"ACHOO!" Gah. Freaking cold. "Ah, sorry. I have a cold. As you were saying?"

Ruining a tense moment like that with a freaking cold. Well,it's not amazing but I can't help it. This status ailment will only go away if I either sleep it off or do something. No matter what I can't help it. Huh? What's up with their faces. Why do they look so… Atomic Samurai is laughing. Wait. Why? Any tension that I sensed from him was gone. Observe confirmed it. As if he doesn't have a reason to hate me anymore. My Gamer's Mind was drawing something but I can't figure it out. Or rather… I don't think people like Atomic Samurai would actually believe what I think he's about to believe.

"I get it now. You got a cold so you can't go all out," He believed it. He thinks that because I have a cold I can't bring out my full potential… Problem solved? "Even the strongest man can get sick huh."

"... It's my weakness and that is why I hate the rain despite how beautiful it can be to watch from a window," I added nodding. Might as well go along with this lie. I made sure to be quiet for a bit and seem distressed at saying that. The last line might just be catering to his samurai ways but it could work.

"So you don't train under the rain then? Wimp," Ah. He was beginning to walk away. I heard the other heroes sigh in relief. Yaso glanced back with that familiar trademark grin of his. That cocky smug smirk. "Hah, there's no point taking King when he's not on his best. It's a bit childish to fight for no reason anyway. So I'll leave you alone. You should all better head home before you catch a cold."

Aaand he's using his katana like an umbrella. Atomic Samurai was spinning his sword as if it was something so simple and easy, not even letting it slip away from his hands. He was successfully keeping the raindrops away from him by doing that. Too bad he's already wet. He probably became conscious of getting a cold when even I ended up having one. But that was still something that looked badass. Maybe I'll learn how to do that someday.

"Damn, I almost wanted to see them fight," Tanktop Tiger. Shut up. You saying that while hiding behind a car isn't exactly showing confidence. Wait even Grad School Graduate? Guess they were smart enough to know that if we really did fight they weren't going to end up safe. "But the world's probably not ready for that yet."

"Nor us. My bet's on King though."

"Yeah, King probably stomps him."

Your faith is in the wrong person. But that helps me cheer my mood up a little. Well in the meantime I have to thank someone for helping me out.

"Red Muffler," I turn to him. He seemed a bit startled at my sudden call. A quick use of observe confirmed that he was fearful and nervous. But it seemed that it was giving way to relief and determination. What a nice guy. Trying to stop two S-Class heroes from fighting. Then again he might just be doing that to protect the city. "I appreciate that. For you to help out and stop the fight before it could escalate."

"Hah, it was nothing. Sides, as much as I would love to see you guys fight there's really no point to it," A true hero. Willing to put himself between two giants in order to stop them from fighting even at the cost of his life. "I don't want the city to be destroyed either and end up in trouble with the Association heh."

Okay maybe not a true selfless hero. But still appreciate your hard work. That would explain why he was wising with me though.

"Either way I appreciate it," I nod at him as I put on my hoodie. "Not much heroes do that. More should do things like that. Minor things, but it helps prove character."

"King… You're not such an arrogant uncaring loner that everyone makes you out to be."

Wait what? When did that title show up? Then again with the way I acted it does seem like likely that I end up like that. Of course heroes would be badmouthed all the time but I never thought people would actually badmouth me. Then again it's not as if I'm weak to those.

"Go clean up," I muttered as a response, trying to sound ticked off. Which wasn't really different but the sudden movement I did was enough to get Red Muffler to start moving. "I'm going home."

I don't care anymore about this. I'm going to have to check it out later but for now I'm completely wiped out… I need to go home now. I don't think staying outside would give me any benefits. Otherwise something like this would happen again. I really can't take another event like tha-

 **Notification! Quest Alert!**

See, this is what I'm talking about. Now what could this possibly be? Should I even bother checking it? I really don't want to. My phone isn't even ringing so it's either from someone else or I really did forget my phone. Please don't be another ambush quest! I don't want to deal with a Queen Worm Monster-

 **Autograph Quest**

 **A superhero is requesting your autograph for his sister that's a fan of all S-Class heroes. It's always nice to give your signature to a fan so why not do it?**

 **Completion Reward: Increased Relation with Red Muffler and his cousin, Good Karma**

 **Completion Failure: None**

…

"Hey King! This might be too much for me but can I get your autogra-"

"Sure." I was already fishing out a pen from my pocket. By that I mean my inventory. "Got any paper?"

A completely minor quest after a chaotic day… This has been one of my most active days as a hero yet. Aka one of the worst days in my life. Or maybe I'm just being a grouch over what happened. I'm sure this would benefit me on the long run anyway. And if not it's not as if I'll die by doing this. It's the minor things that one does that matters. This is my path to heroism. Being a generally good guy.

Still. What really takes the cake is me making a rival out of the S-Rank #6…

* * *

 **A huge clump of a chapter. Bright side this Introduction is finally done and we can move on to the actual story. Stupid tutorial quests.** **To anyone who gets any reference you get kudos and sneek peeks. I kid. Anyway if any of you are interested in becoming Beta Readers please do tell me.** **And as always if you want to see visual font colors or discuss ideas in a more extensive manner go to Spacebattles. Really friendly place as long as you don't do silly stuff.**

 **Also it might seem irritating for me to always put those review responses on the above but it's something I'm fond of. Responding to fans and readers alike and stirring discussion. Though if needed I'll stop that. I just want to say I appreciate you guys and hope you have fun on reading this story even further**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real life can take too much time. But you know what else can take too much time? Worldbuilding a megacrossover fic with a friend. I mean that's a hella fun and before we realized we have already expanded on it in such a big way and now we're just wondering if we didn't mess up if we actually do post it.**

 **Oh well. That's a gamble to be had. In any case I'm quite an asshole as always. Did I level up my title? What was it this time, 5 months? 6 months? Let's hope I can do better. This is a fic I really want to work on and keep going with but life is just so constraining. Maybe this world building section would keep your interest.**

 **Edit - I messed up the stats in the past too huh**

 **Edit - September 19 - 2016 - Yeeeeeeeeeeah, I'm an asshole Canadian. Can I rename my username to that? I think the worst part is that I focused completely on monologuing here.**

 **Edit - September 29 - 2016 - I blame College. Thankfully I'm only a writer for fun.**

 **Edit - October 1 - 2016 - And yes. Worldbuilding would be important here. And I'll be blunt. Japan won't be the only country here in Earth. Although I'm probably paranoid on portraying countries here properly.**

 **Edit - November 4 - 2016 - I seriously blame Post-Secondary. It's just… tiring.**

 **Edit - July 26 - 2017 - Hey hey hey so uh, if you go to Spacebattles you'd see an update after 1 year. If you go only on fanfiction that means it took nearly 2 years for you to see an update so uh… whooohoo? But really I haven't done a lot of stuff with this fic and I'm already so slow… Ugh…. Why am I like this? Anyway I'll try to answer any questions on messages from now on. I'm not so sure about how to implement me responding to numerous questions after all.**

* * *

 **I guess I have to be a nerd.**

.

.

.

I decided to train.

Well, that's not really true. I made that decision a long time ago. By a long time ago I meant the day before yesterday. Of course if you count the fact that I nearly died several times yesterday it kinda feels like the day before that felt so long. Wouldn't you agree? I mean staring face to face with death kinda makes it feel like your life is flashing through your eyes. Not to mention the fact that that happens to me repeatedly on and and on and on even before I got this power.

Either way what I mean to say is that it's a good incentive to get stronger. Nearly dying from an encounter with one of the weakest class of monster while also losing your only method of defense against them. Keeping up my identity would become a lot more difficult from this point on so what better thing to do than actually train? Then again I should reconsider doing this continuous exercise regimes to the point of dying either. There's still the option of running away, giving up, admitting the truth, take all the hate for the sake of finally not being in so much trouble, before being swarmed by monsters and former fans that wants to kill you after being tricked by you.

Yeah that's the likely outcome if I come clean. My own fate defining streak of misfortune would deny me anything close to a peaceful life so that's my justification for staying in this spot. So no matter what I do I'm going to be facing hardships either way.

But that won't stop me. That's the easy way out. I can give up right then but that would be squandering the opportunity I have right now. Well technically I can just practice with my ability after I reveal everything but I'm scared of dealing with any former enemies or new enemies that seek to strike me down. I'll probably lose all my privileges too regarding my gaming and way of life. I might not even be offered any services like food and whatnot. They were necessities since that's the only thing I can rely on with how I am right now. Which is why this is the only way for me. Even if I can get money or whatever awards after saving people but then again they might hate me too much to do that.

To stay true to my character and become a true hero! As selfish as that may be I kinda don't want to live in the streets! Like a true hero I would push myself to the limits no matter what! Like I said numerous times, now I have the chance to make my fake image come true! This was it! I might be getting less and less motivated the more I do this but it's fine! This is something a hero would do! To train their hardest. Of course the burning sensation within my chest as I feel closer and closer to spitting out my lung was annoying but it was nothing! Just a small hurdle to get over. Otherwise I'm totally fine with how things are going!

Totally fine!

.

 **Warning! Strenuous training may lead to damage if one keeps this pace up.**

.

Like I said! Totally fine! The sound of something cracking was something I should just disregard!

.

 **You have taken 5 damage.**

.

Okay, maybe not fine to the point of being perfectly okay. I collapsed a moment after that and receive another damage taken screen. Despite that and the brief flash of pain I'll be fine. I have a lot more hp than I need. Now I'm left to contemplate what to do about that while panting like a wild dog.

But in all seriousness I could just heal off any brutal side effects by sleeping. I already tried this before so it wasn't an issue. The amount of health I gained from simply levelling up twice was amazing. I feel like I can keep going for so long! Then there's also how I can shrug off most injuries and diseases just by having a good night sleep. A cold goes away with some warm tea or chocolate and just a nap too. Bruised body? Just sleep it off. Cut because of your attempt to cook? Sleep it off. Did you just break your wrist because you fell off a cabinet somehow doing a stunt? You can just sleep that off too somehow. If I somehow got a flu I'm sure I can sleep that off. Well, maybe. I haven't tried that out yet.

It's really really bizarre.

The more I use this ability the more I question just what I really am. Well, I question myself for a brief moment before I get distracted by the realization that I can't ask that question yet and start spamming my abilities and training methods. Or like right now I feel like I'm about to black out with how much I'm pushing myself. It seems that Gamer's Mind is helping me calm down enough to be able to form coherent thoughts while working out but it won't help me on a situation where I'm about to faint. Kinda why I stopped the moment I collapsed on the floor. Because there's a limit that I can't break through no matter what. Still, it did feel weird to be rationally thinking and yet being aware that you're about to break down.

"New record…" I muttered wearily as I looked up. The clock that was on the wall. Yes, the old grandfather clock that no one uses due to it not being hi-tech. It was old but it was something I couldn't be bothered to get rid of as creepy as that sounds. "30 push ups in 10 minutes… That's a total of three push ups per minute. What the hell is wrong with me?"

That process alone wiped out my stamina bar. But on the other hand I could keep doing any extreme actions with my health bar. That would usually be a bad thing but with the amount of health I have it almost doesn't seem dangerous. Which makes me concerned.

Being caught in that gas explosion nearly killed me. Well, not really. I wasn't even caught in it and was just hit by the shockwave I think? So I would definitely be dead if that thing hit me. But on the other hand my health had increased at such values that it makes me question how strong are others. I really should've observed the heroes more last night but at that point I was too wiped out. I seriously need to get stronger.

Gamer Mind can't really help you if you're pretty much done with everything. But would this mean I need to keep increasing my health or else I'm going to end up in a situation where I get oneshotted? Technically I was never hit once by a Wolf Class monster so I'm not entirely sure how much damage they deal aside from shitton.

Sigh. You know when you level up you should be happy. Not feeling like Death is looming around the corner ready to scoop you up for too much gaming and monologuing. I need to save up these 10 points I got just in case. Who knows when Grim Reapers start attacking me…. Nah. That's just silly. Shinigamis and magic don't exist in this world.

Says the man whose life has become a video game character's.

I am in no position to say any of that when my life is already this bizarre. Although it feels selfish to say that considering that applies to everyone. Then again my life should probably be the most bizarre compared to everyone else. I'm practically the main character of the world. No wait, let's not think like that. Thinking in that method would surely end up with flags raised all over the place. The next thing you know is I'll lose my hair because of a bunch of knives rebounding back at me and end up naked while flying in the sky. Or just in general thinking like that won't help my situation and possibly change me into something I don't want to be.

"Then again comparing myself to an anime I watched would be less accurate than comparing me to a video game," I muttered as I clutched my neck. A bit of stiffness but overall I'd be fine with a nap or just some rest. Would massaging my neck enough times give me a massage skill? Then again I wonder if there's a limit to how many abilities you can use. I wouldn't want to be stuck with only useless ones. That said I doubt that's going to be the case for long. "My power needs to become better before I can make it… well, even remotely close to being broken."

But really, that encounter yesterday took me by surprise. More so on the fact that I can't use the King Engine anymore. It was a move that I have grown so reliant on- well… It was odd to call it a skill but it's the only other way to define it. A cowardly man's raging heart is not a good title. That's not going to get a lot of fans either. Regardless, it was perfectly countered by Gamer's Mind despite my own emotions being filled with panic and fear. This gamer power may have just shut down one of my most powerful abilities that I could have ever used. It shows how dangerous it can be if you rely on one single ability. It's not good at all. You have to keep your moveset and skills diverse.

Or maybe I just need to have another ability that I can actually use in combat again and keep training that.

Ah... It's official. I have reached the point of insanity if I begin to monologue like this to myself repeatedly. I would add in comparing my life to a video game but that's not really wrong to do in my case. Then again don't people internally monologue too when playing video games? Or is it just me? Well, whatever. It's time to record my findings. I fish out my phone and began typing on it. For what reason? To make notes and record everything. Making a list of all the events that happens to me. Yes. That was my goal. By recording everything that happens within a digital journal I should be able to figure out what exactly happened with me. Or at least it would give me a clear mind on how it would go and any sort of pattern around what I do. To make some ideas and record my growth and any notable things around me.

It seems pointless but it may yield some benefits on the long run. It worked on some games before. Not a 100% guarantee but still, it might give me hints later as optimistic as that thinking might be. I might be able to unlock some sort of save point in here like in Cloudrim… Nah. Probably won't happen. If it does happen I might run the risk of summoning dragons everywhere. But recording everything would be a good idea no matter what. What would happen if I end up with amnesia or anything like that after all? What happens if I were to die and someone were to never find out the truth behind my power?

Well, they'll also find out the truth behind me. So that's kinda a bad side of what I'm doing. Then again dead people tend to care little about what happens to them after. That's what I sometimes believe at least. Of course I really just want to do it in the hopes that I find out how to save. It would be unlikely no matter what though. Knowing my luck it'll be like that one anime I watched where I unlock some sort of save feature because of a yandere witch but keep respawning to an apple stand all the time. That's much more likelier than anything else if I consider the variables in my life.

But in the end I didn't have to go on full detail on how I grinded. I mean it would be pretty pointless but I just made sure to summarize what I did. Otherwise the space on each section on where I type would be overflowing. I'd have to be an incredibly fast reader to clear that amount. For example I didn't go into full detail on what angles I swung my knife as I swung and sliced vegetables. Of course I took note of how I developed the cooking ability despite me already knowing how to do it. I can only assume that if you have a previous skill from before, you still have to ' _learn it'_. But the level up requirements for it are very low. Meaning it's easy to level up depending on how great you are in cooking. This might seem pointless in combat but at least I'll be able to become a gourmet chef someday? That's another backup plan. Go into hiding and be a common chef that suddenly takes place in food tournaments. Next thing you know is that I'll somehow be in the US facing off with that one screaming chef.

Aside from that, somehow I also unlocked the knife mastery ability too. It was almost in time with cooking which is odd considering I was never great at using knives and would often cut myself. But thinking about it it would have stemmed from how I was using a knife against giant worms last night. If I didn't maybe this ability would've taken longer? I was a better cook than a knife user so I was leaning on that theory. On the other hand, accompanying that I was also able to unlock a special ability called cleaning ability, just by tossing out garbage. Yes. An actual cleaning ability. But what the hell's the point of that ability? I'm not going to be hiding bodies or working at sewage factories… Am I?... No, there's no need to tempt fate. That's stupid. Of course I might also find something useful there but I don't want to go there anytime soon. Considering my luck I might find some secret underground base or some giant crocodile. Or rather maybe I shouldn't think too much about this ability.

But it still bothers me how fast I developed these abilities when in comparison to my physical workout. All that strenuous exercise didn't even do anything. Was I always in tune with knives? I never used them before aside from cooking thinking about it. I don't think I was ever fond of them either. Or was it something in a completely different level compared to strength training? No amount of strength or vitality developed despite pushing myself to the limit. I've been working so hard yet nothing is happening. Was this really the right way of doing things? Have I been doing all of those for nothing? Or maybe are the requirements on levelling up on that level just too steep? Compared to intelligence and wisdom it feels as if it's taking too long. On that I have to study and think outside the box. Does that mean I have to push myself to the limits even more?

I might actually die if I do that. Maybe there's a requirement to properly training yourself. As in the realistic way of properly training yourself, eating protein, not pushing yourself to death nor overexerting yourself, and would therefore prevent you from becoming a true monster created by this obsession to become something… Nah. Probably not. Maybe I'm just not attuned for a physical oriented build. Times like that I have to accept that I can't force something that won't work no matter how hard I try. It's like trying to teach a cat how to use magic. Sigh. I'm thinking too much on this again aren't I? No wait, if I was then Wisdom points would be popping here and there.

…

…

Nope. Not even the realization of that made Wisdom give you a star ribbon for getting that thought right. That could mean that I'm wrong on those statements. Of course the idea of thinking about something and speculating about it is a learning process by itself so wouldn't I achieve some sort of awareness from that? Then again… Maybe that's just common sense. Although earlier I wasn't even sure because I was too busy thinking about my ability and my life being on the line. Does that mean that I have yet to come to a solid justifiable idea?...

My ability can be so confusing.

Still, I at least know how the majority of it works. With 10 points around and a few new skills I'm starting to get a hang of this. Besides, I was ready for a situation like this too. In case I was unable to focus on boosting my physicality, I prepared a backup plan just in case! Well, not really true. It was my main plan until I realized it was raining earlier. So instead of going outside under that depressingly gloomy rain, I stayed home and exercised.

I was NOT going to risk another encounter with those monsters under that light rain. I can't even trust a mild shower like that anymore. Which is why I'm going to do my best to avoid any rainy days that could possibly give arise to various monsters. Although…. Then again knowing my luck and I feel like a broken record thinking about this, even without the rain I would probably end up with another confrontation with a new type of enemy. It might not happen often and I do have some times where I do survive but with the disappearance of the King Engine it'll be a whole lot more difficult. But on the other hand…

I punch forward.

It was a fast jab. My arm was extended fully. The punch was not something I could toss out before. In the past my punch would probably be completely average or maybe even below that considering how I live my life. Of course I don't believe that my strength has increased that much but considering how faster I am now? It would be easier to run away from enemies or react to their attacks better. I can tell that it wasn't just my body that improved from the dexterity points. Even if they were meager I can actually move pretty fast now and react to attackers. I did survive an actual skirmish with those two monsters. As pathetic I was, it was a showcase of how I have a chance now. The addition of wisdom didn't really feel like it added anything however but it may be something more subconscient and difficult to tell.

For now I have my speed to rely alongside 10 points. I also have a knife which is way more useful than a fist. My combat capability is minimal at best but with this I can at least defend myself and run faster. It doesn't mean I can take down a giant monster with a single kitchen knife but it gives me a fighting chance. If necessary I can put those points into my luck, dexterity, or equally. After all I think I would benefit the most from those. But the issue was avoiding a scenario where my identity is revealed to the masses. Of course considering my capabilities and how the possibility of me being weakened might spread it could be viable and something I can do, but there's still a risk in that option.

But this is why I had this plan all along. I might be afraid of rainy days now but it won't stop me from my current goal, unless I really feel bad about a situation and want to avoid it. Right now, I have to leave. After all the crippling agonizing pain in my body was gone in just minutes. Painful minutes, but still just a short time. I can finally go outside and now… It's time to do this the old fashioned way. Huh, I don't even feel sweaty despite me getting up from that workout. Was that another benefit of Gamer's Body?

Well, either way, it's time to go.

If my body won't level up then I'm going to have to use my wits to figure out an alternative on strengthening myself physically. Or I can actually use the greatest weapon mankind has ever been given.

Your brain.

Let's go book shopping for cheat codes now.

* * *

Who doesn't love books?

Silly question. A lot of people do probably. In a room full of people, chances are only a select few wouldn't be culturally sophisticated or however that one guy at that website I frequent to call themselves. I'm only a fan of game magazines and that's when I'm doing a quick skim on the shopping aisle. I might not even buy them and simply just read a bit of them. Of course I actually do believe books are informative and great sources of entertainment. It's just that video games are even more so for me. Or the internet. Or the Television. Or everything else. Those are all of my opinion but I have other preferred methods than just reading a book.

Of course they have a habit of not running out of batteries if you read them. Mangas are also great to read but I'm not someone who's just an otaku. Besides, reading only manga is a pretty bad style in my opinion. You have to watch a few animes too no matter how long it takes. That's what I would've told everyone if I wasn't what I am now… Oh right, getting off topic again.

Right now my current goal is to look for skill books. Any sort of books that I could take advantage of. Whatever skill I may possibly gain I have to get them all! They were going to be the key to what I need in order to truly succeed. If I can't learn it the natural way then I simply have to rely on my Game Mechanics power in order to make up for it. I would add in my wits too but that's kinda the part of being a Gamer. And that's a little bit arrogant to think. Either way I need to do this no matter what and that is my reasoning for heading towards the local bookstore. I would've gone to an actual library that was pretty close but there was an incident a week ago about some dragon like monster and a self-proclaimed witch duking it out. That was immediately out of the question and well, on the other hand going any further would require me to leave for far too long. The travel time could mean more monster encounters for me so I rather avoid that.

Still… Looking around M-City shows just how much damage they took. They might be lower class monsters but they were still absurdly powerful. Of course that's in comparison to any normal being. They would be easily able to wreck any building around here or if not that at least any living person on their way. What were they again? Were they Wolf or Tiger? Probably Wolves minus that one giant monster with questions marks for a level up. I couldn't be thankful enough to Atomic Samurai and my luck for saving me. Individually those Mook classes enemies were only slightly below the average monster's level but I was unable to handle even a single one without taking much damage. Add in the fact that there were so many of them that it was likely that they were more of a Demon Class kind of disaster if put together.

But that didn't really stop the civilians from continuing on with their lives. The damage was easy to see but it only hampered a couple of roads. This would've resulted in massive traffic problems but this section of the city isn't really active on any time of the day. Or at least people already figured out new routes and could get around this city. The people here are pretty adaptive when it terms with dealing with structural and property damage. I mean if there's always monster attacks raining on your area you'll probably get used to it. Or maybe they'll just move out onto a better place. Preferably a city that doesn't have as much monster attacks or at least a larger amount of heroes. Still, not a lot of people around here. There were only a couple of housewives nearby chatting. Normal levels of Level 4s as always.

.

" _-Samurai did his best to protect the elementary school!"_

" _Ah how heroic! Lately with the S-Class heroes he's definitely fitting for his title."_

" _He really is. He actually saved me from some worm monsters! Well, I was hiding inside a car so he only saw my silhouette."_

" _We need more people like him… True heroes,"_

" _He's not too bad of a looker either you know."_

.

Of course it's only natural that they'll start talking about the event yesterday. I didn't expect Atomic Samurai to charm so many already though. Wasn't he a middle aged man? Then again any person being saved would have a different opinion of their hero. I'm not so sure if I have those kind of fans since I never really saved anyone on a scale that makes me look heroic. I'm just a survivor of all those monster attacks. But then again that doesn't stop people from cheering when they see me? Maybe I'm not looking closely enough. I pride myself to think that I'm not any of those dumb shonen main characters. Mostly because I'm nothing like them at all.

Wait, I shouldn't think about that. I can do something else. Maybe instead I can figure out why Atomic Samurai seemed so pissed yesterday. Or at least riled up to the point of challenging me. Just listening for a bit on these gossips here and there could help me identify what's really going on. Well, aside from the fact that I ' _seemingly stole his kills'_. On the other hand… What if they saw my face when I fought?

"Ah! King was there too!"

Oh no.

"He was fighting two of those monsters by the destroyed gas station. Although he had difficulty I think."

 **Oh no.**

I thought no one saw me there? I made sure to check. No, even if they did there was no way they would recognize it was me. Until I lowered my hoodie… Damnit! I shouldn't have done that! But then again if I haven't done it I might've actually died to those two little monsters there. No, think positively. If Atomic Samurai misunderstood that it was me. Maybe they did too. On the other hand maybe she just learnt about me fighting there from a rumor or from Atomic Samurai. That's right. Don't panic right now. Panic is the enemy. Let your friend Gamer Mind guide your mentality to make sure you don't mess up and do something stupid. Let's just continue eavesdropping a little bit more while standing on the side to look cool.

There was absolutely no way they were going to mock me and call me a fake hero or something... Right?... I shouldn't tempt fate.

.

" _The gas station exploded and he had to retreat to the place apparently,"_

" _I heard… So even King has weaknesses,"_

" _I think it must be the weather,"_

" _The rain? I see, not every hero is perfect."_

" _He must've gotten sick too…"_

" _Isn't the witch always sick? And that esper too?"_

.

Phew… What a relief.

See? Panic is the enemy. I might've done something stupid right there if I acted hastily. Safe topic so far. They really believed I'm weakened by the rain. Thank goodness for that stroke of luck last night. My luck fluctuates so much that I'm wondering if it could be an ability of mine. Despite me having a regular luck value maybe it's some sort of hidden skill that allows me to manipulate Fate. After all… what else could it possibly be? I have to have some sort of supernatural ability that affects my good fortune and bad luck! Isn't that right Wisdom?

...

…

Nope. No windows from Wisdom. Guess not. I really believed I had some sort of supernatural ability there. But still. Even if they saw me fight the chances of them thinking I'm that weak would be unlikely. If that 'other hero' was around punching out the other monsters, it should guarantee that I was being a hero at that time because of him. Even then it would be impossible for them to recognize me that night. For me to think this all so calmly and without even getting worried. Was I learning to calm myself better and not panic because of Gamer's Mind? Or was that just me becoming actually smarter? Could be an effect from Wisdom. Or maybe it was just my common sense peaking.

Or maybe I'm becoming a sociopath...

" _That's why we have to take care of ourselves,"_

" _I have pepper spray!"_

" _That won't be enough Nanako."  
_ " _Oh but it worked on the perverted Yousuke."_

" _Well… I can't argue with that."_

" _By the way, did you hear? The Heroes Association is working with the Government right now on some plan to build a training place for who wants to fight for their nation."_

Well, it doesn't seem like I have much to care about anymore. Guess it's time to continue-

 **A skill has been created through a special action. Due to stalking women and playing it cool while eavesdropping on their conversation, the ability 'Listening' has been created - It's rude to eavesdrop you lonely man**

"..."

My ability doesn't hate me right? With the way it describes my powers and titles. It's either trying too hard to be funny, which I'm not even amused by, or just mocks me. Then again judging with how it just sealed off the King Engine… Nevermind. I just want to get this over with. The sooner I can find those books the better. I'm just wasting time by focusing on little things like these. I should just disregard-...

No. Wait… I think I can hear things better now. Even with those three women walking away I could hear their conversation focus about the government and the economy. At least, vaguely. I could only make out words and it wasn't as if I could suddenly hear from great distances. At best they were a dozen meters away from me talking in a normal voice.

.

" _Calling them Hunters. But they're strictly monitored by the government."_

" _Monster hunters? Why not just heroes? Or what's that self-proclaimed witch again… Or was it the esper?"_

" _It's the same thing anyway. But still… Doesn't the US and the other nations do the sam-..."_

.

Ah. They're too far to hear properly now. All I heard were whispers or distorted words. Had to observe them as they went away. I didn't expect to unlock this ability to pop up but I really should've. It must've slipped my mind and just thought that only observation would be the only ability I could get. But then again I guess like observe it was going to be unlocked even if I wasn't looking for it just because it's a natural ability. I wonder what uses it could possibly have though? It would be slightly harder to level up unless I find some sources of noise maybe. Still, the short phrases accompanying each time they level up are bizarre as always.

But I can't waste anymore time. Let's just hurry up. The bookstore is around the corner. and I could already hear people talking right by it. Looks like there are some people already active in this corner. Good thing I was wearing my hood. Then again if I just lowered my hood and begged for books would they be willing to give them to me? Nah. A bad thing to do with how I currently look. I might end up in some sort of side quests for a bunch of them too. Or some sort of monster immediately tracking me down and challenging me. Or at least, I'm afraid that might happen considering how right now I'm rumored to be weakened. Well, I'm assuming that rumor already spread through because the internet is scary like that for anyone popular.

Anyway, let's see what the fuss is about. Some of them sound worried and none of them are inside? And that's weird… My map is showing me the area but there was something off about it. As if something was missing and… Wait, isn't that the spot that the bookstore should be?... Wait… Don't tell me…. I pick up the pace a bit. I didn't have to walk that far but I needed to see it. After all it can't be actually-

Oh…

I had to stop the moment I saw it.

The bookstore is completely wrecked… Completely devastated… And so was the building behind it. And the building… That was…. One big circular hole…

And water was... everywhere.

"... I hate the rain."

* * *

 **Edit - Think of this as an interlude I don't' really feel like deleting since I want to share the gap between the two.**

 **It's like reviving a zombie repeatedly. Next time you'll hear from me is another year. Just kidding. I already have the second half of this ready. As long as nothing bad happens to me or midterms go easy on me I should be able to work on those.**

 **And that's the sound of me jinxing it.**

 **I would continue more on writing this alongside the introduction of new character since this feels too expositiony and not even the good type but I don't want to make you guys wait too long.**

 **Says the guy who made you wait what…. Several months?**

 **November 11 - By the time you see this, I have already watched Sherlock's Later Seasons and Dr. Strange. Uhh…. I have no idea what the relevance of this whatsoever. But I do want to clear up that the geography of this Universe might be a wee bit different from the original. Or maybe it's the planet itself.**

 **November 30 - Almost a month now, things are calming down. I actually have free time minus the lab tomorrow. Huh.**

 **February 8 - It's not been fun. I want to continue this so bad but I've been so busy.**

* * *

 **Oh. I can't be a nerd.**

.

.

This just tossed a wrench at my plans. The horror and meaning behind this attack… What kind of a monster would do something like this? What atrocious being would dare attack a local store with this overwhelming strike that may have ruined my only chance at gaining the skills I needed- wait scratch that last part. They're monsters for a reason. Besides, thinking that way would be detrimental. I'm not a selfish King anymore. I'm selfless King. Well, at least I'm working towards it. I must be someone who thinks of others…

Now, take two...

How dare they ruin my only chance at getting the skills I need to save those people! Such monsters! They even destroyed the two buildings that are of use to the people in charge of those! Wait… isn't that the building that was supposed to be demolished? Well, that's a lucky break for them. Sometimes it feels like a lot of buildings like that were the ones being focused on by the destruction. The casualty rate from monsters was high if you only count injuries but with deaths, it doesn't change much at all, even as strange as it is. But that's not something I should focus on right now.

.

" _Do you think it's a monster?"_

" _Well, what else could it be?"_

" _Place has to be soaked. Tukson's place is just…"_

" _Look, let's all calmly survey this alright?"_

.

This was a big problem. It doesn't help that it's completely soaked right now either. Although I'm calling the thing that did this a monster it might not even be an actual monster and might even be a hero. Or something else entirely. I can't be certain about it. Once you think about what kind of monsters there are out there it's unlikely too. The monsters I saw were just worms for crying out loud. It might also be the guy that I was with yesterday. Well, at least it's a possibility. It does look like a punch or at least some sort of energy blast from what Observe is defining. Atomic Samurai may have done something like this too but it looked more like an area of effect attack instead of a sword slash. If it was a sword slash maybe the building would've been split into two instead of having a giant hole in it. Either way it pisses me off that this is ruined.

That hooded hero just ruined my chance to- … no. That's not what I should do. Let's not panic and blame my bad luck just yet. We can think about this rationally… and then blame my bad luck. Right now I'm standing in front of the bookstore- former bookstore that was supposed to hold all the books that you would need. Despite leaving the safety of your home you knew that this was going to be worth it because of all the new skills you would unlock by doing this. This was all going to be worth it the moment you find the bookstore and pay off if not persuade the owner of the place to give you their best books.

Right now, that bookstore is destroyed because of whatever attack was dealt to it. It was focused and aimed at a single direction without harming any other building around it so it might've been targeting a single monster. Of course that doesn't mean all the books are ruined by whatever caused this raw power. Instead, it allowed for the rain to fall down and soak everything. That's mostly what did the ruining part anyway. The cold rain if not the hurricane like winds that should've blown what survived away.

I'm not even sure if I can find anything usable here with how things are. There are still bystanders nearby murmuring and watching so I can't just walk in and start picking up things. I might be ' _disguised'_ right now but that's not going to help my credibility or make me look suspicious instead of anonymous. I'm going to have to spam observe for now in order to make sure I caught everything that could be usable. Maybe I can scavenge something out of this mess at least. But it's going to be difficult just trying to see through this. That's if they don't notice at least. Well, no that it would be too bad if they do.

This is my luck right here. Annoying luck that changes from a miracle giving life to one that just curses me. Or maybe unlike a normal person's it just simply has a high amplitude? Being extremely fortunate and extremely unlucky. Then again I think I'm almost used to it and I really should stop melodramatically complaining. That would be repetitive enough and probably unhealthy. I should just get it together and try to be more proactive in my attempts of avoiding misfortunate events. Maybe my lucky chances too if needed. I looked at the closest corner of the book store, and flinched at the sight of ruined mechanics and kung-fu books. Either soaked to the brim or scattered to the wind.

No one was paying attention to me as I stared quietly right? Then again I don't think anyone would be too worried about some stalker looking guy who looked like he could be brooding and might turn into a monster… Yeah, maybe try to listen a little bit to them. The listening skill should level up at least once if I do that anyway.

.

" _I need to move to A-City… Or back to States."_

" _Shame the cafe's down."_

" _What is up with that guy…."_

" _Oh well, I'm bored now."_

" _Hang on I need to take a selfie."_

" _What kind of monster did this..."_

 _"You know this ahs to be the most devastating monster attack I've seen. Reminds me of an old student of mine,"_

.

Huh? That one was a lot louder than the others I was focusing on. Wait, was I so distracted that I couldn't focus on anything else? Glancing to the side confirmed that some guy walked up to me despite how off-putting I am. A brief scan of his name and level showed nothing strange at all. Just a random civilian then making small talk then?

"I guess you really can't underestimate giant worms no matter the situation."

Yup. Looks like it. Back to observing then. Of course in general you can't really underestimate anything that has a title or name that starts with the title giant. Or is called a monster that can cause concern for the city. Or both. So I'm surprised this guy is even considering doing that to any type of monster. Especially considering how dangerous a normal monster is…

Well, nothing wrong with talking to the guy. He's probably just commentating or talking to himself. But all good conversations start off with an off-handed remark about what's around. Besides I need to not just blend in and not look suspicious as I try to salvage anything from this ruined bookstore, but to also not end up raging at myself mentally whenever I see said ruined books. Time to focus more on observe in that case since listening is not levelling up at all.

"Considering how big a ' _giant something'_ is? I wouldn't underestimate them."

"Huh? Nah that's completely fine, but I mean sure they're destructive but that also means the bigger they are, the harder they fall. You know?" Oh yes. They do indeed fall harder. I mean that giant worm body slam would probably kill me several times over. Not to mention that was probably the lower levelled one. The bigger they are, the harder they hit too. "It also makes them kinda harder to hit, being fat and big and all."

"As much as I believe that, I don't think it's going to be that easy. Otherwise heroes wouldn't have so much trouble," Thinking about it I wasn't so sure how they were able to move so fast. I mean it wasn't as if they were going at mach speeds but their speed was definitely abnormal. "Just imagine if things like spiders and cockroaches were huge."

I honestly think there might've already been monsters like these guys before.

"Oh I think I actually read about that in a book. Something about a cockroach can reach 320 km per second. See, doesn't that sound ridiculous and impossible?"

You know even with monsters existing in our world that defy common logic-... I think there's a slight but ridiculous possibility that that might exist. But in the meantime I think I'm going to agree with you. Imagining that the next time in this eventful life of mine I'll witness a cyborg that shoots energy beams clash with a cockroach and defeat it with some sort of insecticide. After all nearly anything can happen in the world. My Gamer power is the living proof of that. But regardless I'm not exactly a genius in terms of converting the statistics of turning small critters into human sized beings so I can't really comment properly on that.

"I think they can be incredibly fast for real, but not on a scale you're imagining. At least that's what I think. Otherwise that would just be too much."

"Well, whether we're right or not is another matter entirely probably. Here I was expecting you to be just some guy who doesn't care at all," Well, it is an image I'm trying to keep up. But at least I'm not as bored anymore and I can finally converse with someone without sounding like the King everyone knows. Just a normal man talking to a normal man. Must be the hood and brooding style? "Anyway so you're literally just another book hunter then?"

"Not usually but lately I've become interested in books, But seeing as how fate has other plans I might have to delay hunting for books for now."

It's the truth isn't it? And at this point I'm really fine with calling my luck something that dictates fate itself. Even if it's probably incorrect, for now at least. Who knows if I can shape my destiny with my own brand of luck. But in the meantime it seems I have no luck as no book notifications were showing up at all.

"Well, welcome to reality where monsters exist and all your hopes and dreams are delayed and crushed if you don't act properly," You speak as if right now reading books is my only hope and dream. Which isn't far off from the truth actually. "But yeah now we actually have to look for another bookstore in this case. Going to be such a pain to go around."

"As much of a pain it is, it shouldn't be that difficult,"

For him at least. You're not the one whose fortune always differs each time. But then again I'm surprised he's also looking for books like I am. He didn't seem like a fellow… 'Gamer' but it seemed he was looking for them anyway. Maybe I can just ask him to buy me some books for me. But that might lead to him getting followed by monsters and my identity being revealed so easily. On the other hand I won't be surprised if service is down for me.

"Fair enough, but still it's going to be a pain to go around the city. Bright side they might actual have better service and pricing."

"What kind of books do you need exactly-"

I shut up the moment I turned around to face him. I was only glancing at him earlier and was too busy focusing on the book store. Now I actually spotted what was beside him. A giant shopping cart filled with so much salt. So many bags that I had to freeze up and process that. Why did he have so many? Then again this does clarify why he picked me to talk to. The others probably didn't bother talking to him continuously after seeing this. Or maybe they did chat with him and just didn't continue after. At least now I don't have to worry about approaching the book store's remains and picking up books making me look like a weirdo. I think I'm already one to them anyway.

"Hmm? Well in a world full of monsters I'm going to have to enhance my self-defense and maybe even try to learn some new talents," I.. I think he's right. But how is salt involved into this? How is such a massive amount of this necessary? Is this some sort of bulk buying to prepare for the apocalypse? It's not that that's unheard of considering what happens but it's not as if this place is like Q-City where it's going to hell.

"That's a lot of salt." I had to say it. I can't not comment about it and need to figure out what's up with this. Observing it confirmed that they were all salt. There wasn't anything suspicious about-no, what am I saying. Just entire bags of salt was suspicious enough. But it didn't look like anything was smuggled inside from what I can see with my Observe. Then again I might just need to level it up a bit more. They're just salt but for what reason does he have so many? I have to ask. " I mean uh, there's so much salt."

Much more than an average multiplayer Moba.

"No need to worry about that, I get that a lot." Ah. He just waved me off. Not too ticked off either from what I could see. I don't need to use observe to figure that one out. But he gets this a lot? He regularly buys salt a lot or is it the odd questions? What kind of a situation do you have to be that you have to get this a lot? I'm starting to wonder if you're connected to a fish market or an anti-slug monster hero now. "I have to keep doing this no matter what. Even if it leaves you with back pain whenever you try to lift it to get past broken streets… Damn monsters ruining the city. Wonder when will Metal Knight gets this placed fixed? Usually takes a week.."

Delivery service? Or some sort of cooking? Then again his wording may actually mean he's a low level hero. But even other C-classes are higher levelled than me by a large degree. I'm starting to question if I'm overthinking this. For all I know he might just be a teacher that's planning to do a science experiment and he has to regularly buy bulky amounts of resources. Of course if it rains all this bulk buying would have no point for him.

"Maybe less, but I wouldn't know," Maybe it would be the Association's Cleaners that handles them again. The repairs weren't that destructive and I heard Metal Knight only assists in heavy scale environmental damage. But really it's nice for an upcoming hero to be so helpful like that.

.

 **Notification! Quest Alert!**

.

Oh hello there. I almost thought you wouldn't show up. Judging from the fact that you came out of nowhere while I'm talking to this guy I'm guessing you're triggered by him and not by a monster that's about to pop up and eat us all?

.

 **This young man of great talents may need assistance. Assist him in moving his supplies to show how truly nice you are. Surely a hero of your level can assist anyone of any meager problem such as this.**

 **Completion Reward: 300 exp, increased favorable rating, salt chance, book chance**

 **Completion Failure: Lots of salt spread out**

.

Oh good, it really wasn't a monster mission. Yet.

Though 300 exp for a simple delivery mission? Chances are this might be an escort mission but then again the monster hunt quest I got yesterday was around 500 exp so monsters popping up might be possible. It is a bit suspicious but at the same time there are several advantages over this compared to last night. It might not help me level up instantly considering I needed an assist to actually gain some exp while the quest failed for some reason. But this was definitely the safer option.

Right now my identity is hidden and this guy who looks like a normal guy, as confirmed by my Observe ability, has no idea who I am. So I don't have to worry too much about messing up and I can probably run away with this guy in tow. That tactic would be especially effective if we get cornered by a bunch of monsters. Now I also have the capability to just blame a sickness and that I'm still recovering from this crippling weakness. There's a lot of plans I can fall back on just in case and there's not much failure penalty too.

… There's really nothing too bad about accepting this quest. Not to mention there is a book chance but I wonder if it would be useful enough for me to learn? Then again I can't really complain about book awards. I really want to level up my skills but this might be a good way to earn another book considering the other book stores might be too far and I might encounter a wild monster first.

Not to mention this might be a good way to level up my newfound listening skill.

"You know I doubt anyone would try to steal salt," I started off as I turned back towards him. He doesn't look that remarkable. Only his clothing and face looked that notable. I might not have paid attention to a ' _normie'_ if not for the fact that he has a massive amount of salt with him. "But do you need any help? It's going to be a pain lugging that thing around broken roads. Well, a few broken roads at least."

"Is that so?"

A completely suspicious look.

Why are you looking at me as if I'm the weirdo here? You're the guy lugging around a huge cart of salt. Is it surprising to see someone offer you help-oh wait it's because my hoodie makes me look like I'm ready to mug and kill someone. That's probably why,

"Well I'll have you know, if you try anything on me…" Salt carrier suddenly had his arms out, and did some few jabs. Uh. Boxing? I think? Or was that some martial art? "I'm actually a green belt in Shaolin Kung-fu,"

Dude, I just want some exp man. I don't think I want anything from you aside from this quest.

"I'm just a guy who helps out others if I can," I said back facing him full on now. Hoping that he won't recognize my face. Then again even when I was looking at him eye to eye I don't think he figured it out. Or he doesn't know who King is. My fame isn't that big yet after all. "Honest."

He didn't recognize me thankfully.

"But yeah that would be great. I'm just two blocks away from here actually," I nodded as he pointed over at the west side of the city. Well then… I guess there's going to be a lot of lifting considering that's where the most destruction happened. But that should be manageable I hope. I should be at least able to lift this type of sack. Or you know use my newfound wisdom to make this easier for us.

.

 **Map updated**

 **Waypoint destination has been added.**

.

Well, would you look at that. You even update at real time. Not that you're too important right now unless something bad happens… Oh wait, what are the chances of that? But at least you're kind enough to display the half translucent display screen in front of me. Would've wanted something along the lines of a GPS but I guess we can't always get what we want.

"Got it. It's not too far so it should be easy enough," I said back staring at the pathway. There's definitely some not so broken sections we can take but heavy lifting is gonna be necessary at some points. Can't be helped. That's just life. There's always obstacles you have to go through no matter what. The moment he began to move I followed, using observe on the various road cracks to see if anything interesting would pop up or a monster would jump in. Neither showed up in my observe screens. "So I'm going to guess you're preparing for some sort of apocalypse then?"

"Well everyday is kinda an apocalypse right now isn't it?"

Very true. Anything can happen and the buildings are barely being rebuilt fast enough… Huh. Maybe with my burrowing ability I could make some hidden tunnels here and there I could make use in combat or escaping. Then again I'm not even sure if I can make use of that effectively right now. I should try that when I get home.

"I can't argue with that logic," I really can't. We had to struggle a bit as he lifted one part of the cart over a small little crevice. Nothing dangerous but the wheels could get stuck if we're careful. I could keep up with this. Definitely. Thank you push-up training. Despite giving me no points for strength. "But it's not like it's a full blown apocalypse where it's the end of the world."

"From the rate of how things are and the rise of monsters and a pal of mine being away? Might as well be," It's not that his words aren't true. But he could go a bit more nicely on how the world is. "But I guess that just means we have to work harder than ever,"

"That makes sense but at the same time it's not going to be the end of the world yet," Why are you giving me another one of those looks? Society is at least able to keep up with what's happening despite it being a year since monsters started popping out. "I'm not wrong you know. There's a steady rise of heroes."

And maybe add in the fact that I might become a strong hero. Maybe. Unless I die early. And also that mysterious hoodie guy that punches monsters to death. Seriously, thank him. From the looks of things listening skill isn't levelling up though so do I have to use it discretely? Ah well whatever, I'll figure it out later.

"Eh true, but I don't think I've seen heroes save anyone from ghosts yet," Heroes that save others from ghosts-wait what? "Woah be careful!"

I barely manage to catch the cart as it nearly rolled down. Thankfully it wasn't as if I needed some sort of super strength to keep this up. I just needed to be fast enough to grab it. Which I am. I could've pondered over how I might actually be fit enough to do things but I rather focus on something else. Did he say ghosts? Ghosts as in spirits and things that live in another realm or something like that? The one that possesses people and are either demonic looking hellspawns or moe blobs?

"Yeah? You don't think they exist?"

Did I say that out loud? I think I did. Judging from the look of this guy he seemed pretty bothered. Wait… I'm starting to piece things together. The huge amount of salt. The way he believed in ghosts… Actually there's not much math to it. It's simple 1 + 1 now that I think about it.

"You're an exorcist?" I said looking him over once more.

The moment he did-why would you smirk? Are you that satisfied to claim that you're an exorcist? That's a bit crazy to claim but then again… Is it really possible? Okay, time to use observe on him.

"That's absolutely right. Was surprised that you didn't know me but then again future ' _heroes'_ always start off small and humble you know. But yeah I'm more the type of guy that deals with the occult."

.

 **Reigen Arataka**

 **Level 5**

 **Massage and Consultation Specialist**

.

"Reigen Arataka, at your service on handling any supernatural encounter. Ghosts, poltergeists, more ghosts, and possibly even espers, if they choose to mess with me at least."

Titles. Why do you lie to me?

* * *

 **7 - 31 - 2017 - Civilization 5 is a fun (obssessive) game. You guys should (not) try it out when you want to write. By the way do you know that rereading your works is a fun way of seeing all your mistakes and making yourselves cringe? Had to rewrite a good portion of the second half of this.**

 **Also to clarify, yes, this does have Mob Psycho elements in it. But I am well aware that Mob Psycho does not share the same universe as OPM. So what can I say, it's an AU. But it became an AU the moment I chose to use King before Saitama was at his strongest and gave him the Gamer Powers and vastly altered the environment. Also a lot of this is planned and rescrapped more times than some of ONE's old original ideas into the manga.**

 **Oh right, where was I heading with this uh…**

 **If you read this in SB here's your yearly update.**

 **If you read this in Fanfiction, here's your bi-yearly update.**

 **I'm sorry for being a scumbag. I really should focus on this idea again. And I promise I am heading somewhere that may involve exorcism and magic and demons and VHSes and lying to everyone about heading somewhere. But no really, the primary reason it took so long was because of adjusting to College-University life and having to rework the entire story and where it'll head. Anyway have fun, also rewrite the previous chapter so you might wanna reread that or not.**

 **By the way some formatting became odd but it should be fine. Anyway, I'm trying out a new format so tell me guys if you want to keep that centered dots. It might be bothersome to some people.**


End file.
